<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone New by tiffaniesblews</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274458">Someone New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews'>tiffaniesblews</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, No Magic AU, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger was in her senior year of college. She was living with her friends Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, and she was constantly with her two favorite boys, Ron and Harry. </p><p>She had always been friends with Ginny and Ron's older brother, Fred, even if he did get on her nerves sometimes. But recently, something shifted between them, and she didn't exactly know when or what. He was funny, bold, exciting, creative... everything Hermione was not (so she thought). And, for some unfathomable reason, he was head over heels for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley / Lee Jordan, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. to be alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been in love with Fremione for YEARS now. I've also been writing AUs for another fandom and thought "you know what... Fremione College AU", so here it is!! The first two chapters!<br/>Hope you guys like it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione liked to be alone. She liked sitting in her apartment, in the small living room, wrapped in a blanket on the couch, a good book on her lap with Netflix’s ‘Planet Earth’ playing in the background. It was rare Hermione had a day to herself; usually, her apartment was full of people. Her roommates, Ginny and Luna, almost always had someone over, or Hermione’s two best friends, Ron (who was Ginny’s older brother) and Harry (Ginny’s boyfriend), were usually with Hermione working on homework together. Now that she thinks of it, maybe they’re just over here because of Ginny. Hermione didn’t mind Ginny being more popular, in fact, she relished in it because then Hermione could find time to shut herself away and focus on herself. Just like she was doing today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Ginny was at a soccer game that was currently happening almost two hours away. Poor Ginny had to be up at 5am to get to the bus by 6am. Luna, on the other hand, was spending time in the library, working on a philosophy presentation that was due in a couple days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three girls could not be more different. Ginny was, for all intents and purposes, a jock. She was captain of the women's soccer team, despite the fact that she was a junior. Maybe being the team’s best offensive player helped with making that decision, but Ginny was widely respected by every girl on the team. Ginny was also going to school for sports management with a writing minor; she was hoping to later go back to school to get a degree in journalism, but she wasn’t sure yet. Luna, on the other hand, was a philosophy major, which fit her perfectly. Unlike Hermione, who could sometimes be rigid, Luna was a free spirit, her creative imagination often getting away from her. Hermione and Luna often clashed heads, but Ginny was always their mediator. Hermione rounded out the trio as a political science major, hoping to one day go into government. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a real Leslie Knope, aren’t you?” Ginny teased her once; Hermione had been up studying for a case study she had coming up, and Ginny had tried convincing Hermione to take a break and join her watching Netflix, but Hermione refused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, on this beautifully crisp October morning, Hermione found herself with nothing to do since she was so ahead of her work. Ginny would not be home until later in the evening, and who knows how long Luna will be, so Hermione decided to take advantage of her alone time and read a new book she’s been dying to read (</span>
  <em>
    <span>A Man Called Ove </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Fredrik Backman) with ‘Planet Earth’ as some ambient noise. What a Saturday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she could check in with Ron and Harry, but she decided not to bother them. Harry, who was captain of the men’s soccer team, had a game the night before that went late, so she assumed he would probably like to spend the morning sleeping. Ron, she knew, had clinicals today. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of her two favorite boys. When the three entered college, Hermione thought she had both of them pegged; she knew Ron needed time to figure himself out and would probably go undeclared until sophomore year, and she assumed Harry would go into criminal justice because of his parents’ untimely death when he was a baby. Imagine Hermione’s surprise when Ron both applied and was accepted into the nursing program.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always the tone of surprise,” Ron had said when Hermione kept reading and rereading the acceptance letter Ron had shown her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, on the other hand, decided he wanted to go into education and be a high school teacher, specializing in special education. Looking back on it, Hermione wasn’t sure why she didn’t think of that in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling to herself again, she nestled herself into the couch, pulling the book closer to her. She really enjoyed the main character, a man named Ove, who was very straightforward in his thinking and was very reluctant to let people in. In a way, she thought of herself. Hermione allowed the show to play the next episode as she focused on the words on the page. While Ginny often made fun of Hermione for somehow focusing on two different activities at once, Hermione really only found herself focusing on one or the other; today, it was her book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she began the next chapter, a loud knock came pounding at the door. Looking up, Hermione glanced at the time on the microwave: it was only 10:30 and Ginny shouldn’t be back for another few hours. She knew Luna could often be forgetful though, so maybe she forgot her key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Hermione marked her place in her book and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find not Luna standing there, but Ginny’s older brother, Fred sans his twin George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘Mione,” he muttered, just walking into the apartment without even asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just come on in,” Hermione replied, groaning slightly and closing the door behind him. That’s just who Fred Weasley was: bold and brash. “Is there a reason you’re just appearing announced and walking right on in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred had been opening cabinet doors and drawers, his brows furrowed together. “George left something here the other day, so I’m here to retrieve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you have sent a text?” Hermione asked, making her way to the countertop and leaning on it, trying not to sound as annoyed as she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Fred told her, looking up and smirking. “I sent one to Ginny first who said it was okay and to let you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took her phone out of her back pocket and flicked it open. There on her screen was one text from Ginny, followed by one from Fred.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny &gt; Hey, i’m texting you quick before i need to go play again, but Fred is heading over. George apparently forgot their notebook of important shop details. Just be ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fred &gt; sorry to be a bother, but I’m coming over to come get something</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione signed and put her phone back in her pocket, going back to watching Fred. “Okay, well, what does it look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred looked up at her. “Just a little green notebook. George brought it with him the other day by accident and apparently it fell out of his bag. It has </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where is George?” Hermione asked him, starting to help Fred look through the papers on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He and Lee had this date planned for the past </span>
  <em>
    <span>week </span>
  </em>
  <span>apparently, so I told him just go and I’ll grab it so he doesn’t need to worry,” Fred replied, shrugging a bit. “It’s their two year anniversary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for them,” Hermione said. She stood up and looked around. “Listen, it’s probably not in here. Where were you guys when you were here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred rubbed his forehead. “Uh, okay, we were here on Thursday, so two days ago…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tapped her foot a bit, waiting as Fred looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” he said finally. “We were hanging out in Ginny’s room a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” Hermione said, leading the way. She opened the door to Ginny’s messy room; clothes were piled on her desk chair and her backpack was wide open next to her bed. Books were scattered on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred shook his head as he looked around the room. “Ah, Ginny, messy as ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to it then?” Hermione asked him, already backing out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, ‘Mione, thanks,” Fred replied, dropping to his knees and starting to crawl around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, she went back to the living room, picking up her book and settling back onto the couch. She could hear Fred moving furniture in Ginny’s room as she read. Rolling her eyes, she tried to concentrate again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred Weasley was… well he was Fred Weasley. He was her best friends’ older brother; he was loud, energetic, funny. No one could stop the immovable force that was Fred Weasley. It was rare to see Fred without George, though Hermione never had trouble telling the difference between the two. While Fred was the leader, always starting trouble, George was quiet, more gentle. Fred and George were known for wild parties on campus when they were at school and their store downtown full of comics and joke tricks. While they did grind her gears a bit, a price to pay for knowing them since she was twelve, she did really like them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found it!” Fred stated, walking into the living room, notebook in hand. “Somehow it made its way into her backpack. Ginny must have thought it was one of hers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, maybe,” replied Hermione, sticking her finger in her book to keep her place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred looked at Hermione a bit, then made his way to the couch, throwing himself next to where her feet were curled into her legs. “Whatcha reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She adjusted herself a bit to give him a slight little kick. Laughing, he leaned over and grabbed the book out of Hermione’s hand, causing her to lose her place. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fred.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A Man Called Ove,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he read on the cover, before handing it back to Hermione. “How is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m only on chapter three, but I lost my place, thanks to you,” she replied, feeling her cheeks go hot. “Why do you care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred shrugged. “You’re always reading something, thought I would ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoping to take up reading as a hobby?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I have too much shit going on right now,” Fred replied, shooting Hermione a grin. “George and I are thinking of applying to graduate school so we can get our business degrees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not sure how you two were able to own and manage a store despite the fact that you only have a Bachelor’s degree,” Hermione stated, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either, honestly,” Fred admitted, shrugging. “To be fair though, the old man who owned it beforehand did really like us. We worked there for years before buying it from him when he retired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair,” Hermione stated. “Now are you going to sit on my couch watching me read all day or are you heading out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first option sounds fun,” replied Fred, now stretching himself out, kicking off his shoes, and placing his feet on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let out a disgruntled sigh. “It wasn’t an option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, ‘Mione, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fred whined. “George is with his boyfriend, and thinking of happy couples makes me gag. Where are Ron and Harry, can we get them here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault your twin has better game than you,” Hermione replied coolly, looking back at her book. “And Ron has clinicals today. Not sure about Harry, but he had a late game last night so he’s probably sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred groaned. “Man, I do not miss those late night games. And clinicals on a Saturday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron has a twelve hour rotation every Saturday,” Hermione stated, gritting her teeth. “You should know that, you’re his brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he definitely told me, I just forgot,” Fred smirked. He looked at Hermione again. “Okay, okay, if I’m bothering you, I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward, making to put his shoes back on. As he did, Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked back at her, surprise written on his face; she was just as surprised as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, uh,” she stuttered, quickly letting go of his arm. “How bored are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, really, really, bored,” he replied, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so going to regret this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, let me put my book away, then, and we can watch a movie or something,” she said, closing her book once again and getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred punched the air. “You’re the best, ‘Mione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” she mumbled as she made her way to her bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before heading back out, Hermione sat on her bed, trying to quickly compose herself. Fred was her friend, he had been for years, though she obviously wasn’t as close to him as she was to Ron and Ginny. Then again, Hermione really only knew Fred and George out of the older Weasley boys. Bill worked at a prominent bank and was recently married, Charlie works overseas at an animal sanctuary, and Percy worked in the government with Mr. Weasley. Percy should be the one she’s friendliest with, but instead she found herself drawn to Fred and George. She liked Fred, sure she did. Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Fred Weasley? Though the past few years, she felt something shift between them. While he still bothered her, getting on her nerves as often as possible, he was flirtier now. Whenever they went out to bars, he was more touchy feely, his hand always on the small of her back .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, she finally got up and made her way to the living room, just as she heard the front door open. Luna drifted in, placing her bag next to the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello, Fred,” Luna said in her sing-song voice. “How did you get in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Climbed the window,” Fred joked. Luna hummed a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Luna,” Hermione said, making herself seen. “I let him in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hermione, you didn’t tell me you were inviting Fred over,” Luna replied, making her way towards the fridge and taking out a bottle of mineral water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Hermione said, gritting her teeth once again. “He came over to pick something up, and now we’re going to watch a movie. Want to join?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna shook her head. “No, thank you. I just wanted to drop my bag off before I head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where you going, Luna?” Fred asked her, his interest piqued. He had always been fascinated by Luna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really sure,” Luna replied, shrugging. “Wherever my soul tells me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Fred replied, genuinely interested. “Well, you tell me how that goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Luna hummed. Hermione watched as Luna gave her bag a small nudge further under the table and made her way back to the door. “Well, see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” said Fred and Hermione in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head and joined Fred back on the couch. “She is certainly something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s great,” Fred stated, leaning back on the couch and throwing his arm out so that it was now over Hermione’s shoulder. He must have felt her tense, because he removed his arm sheepishly. “Okay, so what are we watching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for being alone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. dinner and diatribes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fred and Hermione get lunch, to be joined by Harry. Hermione, confused as ever, cannot stop thinking about her relationship with Fred.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Instead of a movie, Hermione and Fred found themselves watching John Mulaney’s ‘The Comeback Kid’. Hermione was not surprised at all to find that Fred knew every single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George and I watch this shit all the time,” he told her after about twenty minutes. “He’s so funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had to agree. She found herself laughing besides Fred, leaning into him as she laughed, her stomach hurting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair,” Fred quoted along, wiping a tear from his eye. “Who says this shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but damn that is so funny,” Hermione said. She looked at the time on her phone. It was just about noon, and she realized she hadn’t eaten since she woke up at 8:00. “Hey, are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starving,” Fred replied, pulling his own phone out. “Hm, no messages from George, so either the date is going well or it's going </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>well mean?” Hermione asked, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred lifted his brows, a small smile on his lips. “I mean, I was honest when I said I was bored, but sometimes dates just come back to the apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you know what,” Hermione stated, giving Fred a little shove, “I regret asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred laughed, a sound Hermione found herself never getting tired of. “Okay, well, are you hungry? We can get food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together?” Hermione asked, now unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, together,” Fred replied. “Why not together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason,” Hermione stated, shrugging. “It’s just, you and I never really… hang out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?” Fred teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that what they were doing? Was this really that different from when she was hanging out with Ron or Harry alone, just her and her two best guy friends doing work and talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” she conceded, shrugging a bit. “Okay, let me change and then I guess we can head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” said Fred. “I’m going to start the next special while I wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back to her bedroom. Opening her closet, she eyed the variety of clothes she had neatly hanging or folded in the various nooks and crannies. Right now, she was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a light crewneck sweatshirt that her parents sent her from their trip to Niagara Falls back in September. She figured she could just wear that, but for some reason, something was tugging at her to dress a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit </span>
  </em>
  <span>nicer. Fred himself was wearing a casual pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, so she didn’t have to dress too nicely.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid, Hermione, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s not a date. Just two friends getting lunch together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed and she opened up the text from Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha &gt; I JUST WOKE UP </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha &gt; WHO AM I HEDWIG?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha &gt; WHAT AM I? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed; one time, when Harry was having an existential crisis, he dramatically turned to his pet owl, Hedwig, for life advice. Realizing that was stupid, he quickly texted Ron and Hermione what he had done, earning himself a lifetime of constant ridicule. Now, the three of them quote this whenever something dramatic or funny happens in their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; Haha, only you, Harry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha &gt; last night’s game sucked so hard. I mean, we won, but still i want to just not be a human anymore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As she read the messages, she thought about Fred sitting out in the living room waiting for her. While having lunch with Fred alone wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen, Hermione still felt strange about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; hey, super weird question, but Fred is over and we’re about to head out and get lunch. Would you want to join us?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha &gt; Fred Weasley? Why did he go over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; No the other Fred we know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; yes Fred Weasley! Your best friend and girlfriend’s older brother. Apparently George left something here the other day and he came to get it for him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha &gt; oh so he just got there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; Erm, no, he’s been here for the past two hours. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha &gt; young lady, we are discussing this later. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha &gt; but yes, tell me where you end up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Deciding the jeans and crewneck she was wearing is now the appropriate outfit to wear, she put on her Toms and grabbed her purse from off her desk. Walking back out into the living room, she saw Fred scrolling through his phone, John Mulaney sadly forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m ready,” Hermione said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred looked up from his phone. “I thought you were changing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was going to, but I decided not too,” Hermione explained, trying to keep her voice even. “I also invited Harry, is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred shrugged and stood up, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way out of the apartment, Hermione locking the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you have room for this?” Fred asked, the notebook he came for in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took it from him and placed it in her purse. Harry and Ron joke that this purse is never ending, as Hermione can carry all of the essentials. She always has: her wallet, her phone, some chapstick, tissues, makeup </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>makeup remover, an extra book, some paper. She liked to be prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked outside, the weather nice and warm for an October Saturday. Hermione was glad it wasn’t raining, but she did have an extra compact umbrella in her purse just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we feeling, ‘Mione?” Fred asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” she said, “I’ll text Harry when we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred nodded and took the lead, Hermione just a step behind him. She thought of Fred’s little nickname for her. He had been calling her ‘’Mione’ since high school; she’s not exactly sure where it came from, just that one day they were talking, and Fred slipped up. He had fumbled a bit, apologizing, but when Hermione didn’t correct him, he continued. He was the only one to call her anything else but ‘Hermione’; even Ron and Harry, her two closest friends, never called her anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, for some reason, she thought of Ron. They had been best friends since they were eleven, and everyone assumed they were going to get together, even Harry. They tried dating once, back in high school, but it felt weird, like she was kissing her brother whenever she leaned in to kiss him. After about four months, Ron finally told her he didn’t think they worked out as a couple, and Hermione was relieved because she agreed. There were no hard feelings between them, and, as they both agreed, they just worked better as friends. Hermione would do absolutely anything for Ron, just as she knew Ron would do anything for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued following Fred, listening politely as he rambled on about the new product he and George were thinking of making. Fred and George, while not the best at school, were extremely smart and very ambitious, two traits Hermione never suspected them having until a few years after they had met. The twins were always coming up with something clever, and people always raved about the new products they sent out. Listening to the first hand experience was very fascinating, Hermione had to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Fred stopped in front of a little cafe, and motioned towards it. “How’s this? They have excellent lattes and sandwiches. George and I come here all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and allowed Fred to usher her inside. She quickly texted Harry where to meet them, who said he would be there in about fifteen minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go order, what would you like?” Fred asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Fred, I can order it’s fine,” Hermione replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you put up with me for a few hours, least I can do,” Fred responded, smiling. “Tell me what you want and then go get a table for the three of us. Harry can order when he gets here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re leaving Harry to fend for himself?” Hermione teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a small sacrifice,” Fred replied, nodding gravely. “Now. ‘Mione, you tell me what you want or I’ll order something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what,” Hermione said against her better judgement, “order for me. I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred raised his eyebrows. “Well, okay, Ms. Granger, if you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched as he made his way to the counter and then quickly found that would seat the three of them. She placed her purse on one of the chairs for Harry, hoping he would hurry up. Glancing around he cafe, Hermione noticed there weren’t many people in here. There were two girls in the corner on their laptops, clearly working on homework. A boy Hermione recognized from her class, Cormac McLaggen, was sitting at a table reading a book. He looked up and smiled at her; she gave a tight lipped smile back before looking away. Fred came back, two hot cups in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so, one coffee for me,” Fred stated, sitting down. “And a chai latte for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked. “Damn, that’s exactly what I was thinking of ordering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred blushed a bit. “I remember you mentioning how much you remembered them a couple weeks ago. I assumed you still did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Hermione said, picking up her cup and taking a sip. “This is great, thanks Fred!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” he grinned, taking a sip of his own coffee. “Sandwiches should be done soon. The barista said she’d walk them out to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Hermione replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me about classes,” Fred said, leaning his elbows on the table. “How’s the start to senior year?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned. “Tiring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened intently as Hermione prattled on about her classes, her homework, her classmates. Fred nodded when he needed to, groaned in sympathy when Hermione mentioned something particularly nasty, laughed when Hermione told a joke. She had to admit, having Fred listen to her wasn’t all that bad. Not that her friends were terrible listeners, it was just that sometimes they got distracted part way through. The barista dropped off their sandwiches, and Hermione continued on. Fred kept listening, offering her encouraging advice when needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, ‘Mione,” he said, placing the crust of his sandwich down on the plate, “you’re the hardest working person I ever met, you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Fred,” she replied, touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you guys finished without me?” Hermione looked up to see Harry making his way to the table where she and Fred were sitting. “Damn, guys, no mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, mate,” said Fred, laughing a bit. “We were just really in our conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced at Hermione, an eyebrow raised. “I see. Okay, well, I’m going to go order, be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred glanced at his phone. “Actually, I know Harry just got here, but I need to head out, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how come?” Hermione asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to do some stock at the store real quick,” Fred replied, gathering his trash. “How about you guys all come over to mine and George’s apartment later? We can get black out drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Hermione said, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else are you going to do on a Saturday night, Hermione? Read your book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might!” Hermione exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred laughed. “Well, I’ll text Ron and Ginny and see what they think. It could be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry came back to the table, a coffee in one hand, a bagel in another. “Heading out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, mate, got some things to do in the shop,” Fred replied. “I told Hermione you should all come over later though, we can get drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in,” Harry replied, now sliding into the seat next to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Hermione, can have that notebook?” Hermione fished it out of her purse and handed it to Fred. He took it from her and then waved. “See you guys later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned to Hermione as Fred walked out the door. “I have never, and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>never, </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen you and Fred hanging out alone together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged. “Honestly, I have no idea how it happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you didn’t fling yourself out a window,” Harry teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sometimes he can get on my nerves, but he’s really not a bad guy,” Hermione replied. “He’s fun to hang out with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Harry said, taking a gulp of his coffee. “I’m sure Ginny would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it if you dated another one of her brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, excuse me,” Hermione exclaimed, “I never said anything about </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what did you say?” Harry asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing of the sort,” Hermione replied. “Just that he was fun to be around sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked. “Hmm, don’t think I don’t see you two flirting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Hermione choked on her latte. “Flirting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when you guys are drunk. It’s hilarious. Ginny thinks so too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned. “Okay, well, that’s when I’m drunk, it doesn’t mean anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re worried about Ron, don’t be,” Harry said, giving his hand a wave. “He thinks it’s just as funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hermione stated. Her phone buzzed, as did Harry’s. Ron was now texting them in their group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>R to Golden Trio &gt; THE AMOUNT OF BUTTS I HAD TO WIPE TODAY???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>R to Golden Trio &gt; this ain’t it guys </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I love Ron’s updates,” Harry stated, still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so good at this though,” Hermione said. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I always had faith in him, but wow, he’s really committed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha to Golden Trio &gt; that sucks mate. How is it today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He to Golden Trio &gt; any fun stories for later?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>R to Golden Trio &gt; it’s not bad today. Almost got puked on though. Plan on getting DRUNK tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha  to Golden Trio &gt; you’re in luck, your brother invited us over to party </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>R  to Golden Trio &gt; BET. okay, gotta go, see you guys when I get off!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it looks like we’re committed to Fred and George’s,” Hermione said, reading Ron’s reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re committed,” Harry replied, smirking and holding up his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny to Harry &gt; YOOOO WE WON AND FRED AND GEORGE JUST TEXTED ME ABOUT A PARTY? LET’S GET FUCKED UUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s enthusiastic,” Hermione said laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I love her,” Harry exclaimed. “Can we go back to your place when we’re done? Ron and I haven’t cleaned in a week and it’s starting to smell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, you boys are gross, but sure,” Hermione replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I need to stop by there and grab some books first,” Harry said, rubbing his forehead. “I have a lesson plan due Monday and I barely started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry, that’s fine,” Hermione said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two packed up and made their walk back to Harry’s to retrieve his work, Hermione thought of earlier. All she wanted to do was read her book, now she was somehow roped into a part after spending almost three hours with Fred Weasley. What a Saturday, indeed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a quick note: Title of the work and then subsequent chapter titles are named after Hozier songs!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. to noise making (sing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fred and George are hosting their party. </p><p>Fred, like Hermione, is confused about his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how many people are we even expecting?” George asked as he helped Fred set up the counter with various types of alcohol: Bud Lights, Tito's vodka, tequila, spiked ciders and seltzers. Lee Jordan, George’s boyfriend and their best friend, was sitting on the couch, laughing at whatever was on TV. </p><p>“The three of us, then Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Harry, and Ron,” Fred replied, counting the people on his fingers. “So just the eight of us. Unless you want to call the girls too?”</p><p>In high school, Fred and George befriended a group of girls in their grade, who happened to go to the same school with them for college too. They all remained friends, throughout the years.</p><p>“Yeah, I can text Angelina and see if she, Alicia, and Katie would like to join,” George said. He then turned to Lee. “Oi! Text Angie and see if she and the girls want to come.”</p><p>“You got it,” Lee replied. A minute later: “They’re in.”</p><p>“Okay great,” Fred said, clapping his hands together. “Anything else?”</p><p>“Food?” Lee asked, making his way off the couch and settling on a counter chair next to where George was standing. “Can’t host a good party without food.</p><p>“Ron and Harry said they’ll pick up the pizza on the way here since it’s on their way,” Fred answered, checking his phone for the time. Only 7:17 and the rest of the crew won't be here for another forty five minutes. </p><p>“What’s Ginny bringing?” George asked, scrolling through his phone. </p><p>“More alcohol,” Fred exclaimed, grinning. “Actually, Hermione was able to get a firewhiskey, so really it’s her that’s bringing it.”</p><p>“Hermione?” Lee asked as he leaned over and tapped on George’s phone to like a picture on Instagram. “She’s too goody two shoes for that.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say so,” Fred replied. “Harry and Ron really rubbed off on her, I think.”</p><p>“As did Ginny really,” George added, elbowing Lee in the ribs. “Stop liking all my pictures, that’s not fair.”</p><p>“Listen, that was a good picture of you I posted, you need to like and comment,” Lee replied, now taking George’s phone out of his hand. </p><p>“Excuse me,” George said, trying to get the phone back.</p><p>Fred took this moment to excuse himself. It’s not that he didn’t like George and Lee dating, it was more that he wasn’t comfortable around the PDA considering Lee was also his friend. Then again, he was the one who called that George had a crush on Lee two years ago, right after George came out as bi. While Fred wholeheartedly supported the relationship, he just didn’t need to be there for every single second of it. </p><p>In his room, he opened Instagram and scrolled through his feed to find the picture in question: it was a picture Lee posted of George sitting on a bench not paying attention to anything except the bubbles that were somehow in his face. Shaking his head and smiling, Fred liked the picture and left a comment: ‘Georgie, your boyfriend is not that way.’ He listened to George and Lee laughing in the other room as he sat on his bed still scrolling. </p><p>Fred thought of his morning with Hermione. He really hadn’t planned on staying as long as he did; he told himself he was going to the apartment, grab the notebook, and get out. But seeing Hermione sitting there, by herself, reading her book, well, he couldn’t resist the temptation to bother her. Not only that, but Fred really did enjoy being with her. Sure, sometimes she could be a bit stuffy and she cared too much about school, but she also had a particular sense of humor that Fred found charming. Hermione also tended to be supportive of all of his crazy ideas. No, that was a lie, only a <em> few </em>of his crazy ideas. Too many times had he heard her telling him just how smart he was, and just how proud of him she was. Was this her being a friend or was this something else? Fred really couldn’t tell. The only girlfriend he ever had was Angelina in high school, and even after they broke up once entering college, they stayed friends with benefits, only breaking it off just last year.</p><p>At around 7:50, Fred got up off his bed and made his way to the kitchen where George and Lee were still sitting at the kitchen counter, laughing at a video on Lee’s phone. There came a knock on the door, and Fred made his way to open it.</p><p>“Get ready to get FUCKED,” Ginny yelled, holding up two bottles of firewhiskey and walking in. </p><p>“Hey, Gin,” Fred laughed, taking the bottles from her. “Congrats on the win, by the way.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Ginny beamed.</p><p>After Ginny came Hermione and Luna, whose nose was buried in her magazine. Luna’s father was the editor of 'The Quibbler’, an infamous magazine that was hell bent on conspiracy theories. </p><p>“Hey, Fred,” said Hermione, holding up a few packs of chips. “Hope these are okay. I would have made buffalo chicken dip, but I didn’t have the ingredients.”</p><p>“No worries, ‘Mione,” he replied, motioning for her to leave them on the counter.</p><p>“Hi, George, hi Lee,” Hermione said. Ginny was already leaning over the boys’ shoulders laughing along with them. </p><p>“Hi Hermione,” they replied in unison. </p><p>Luna walked in, finally looking up from her magazine. “Hello, everyone.”</p><p>“Hey, Luna,” Fred replied, placing the bottles on the counter with the rest of the drinks. “Anything interesting in there?”</p><p>He caught Ginny smirk and Hermione roll her eyes. Luna just sighed. “The Bigfoot sighting last week was false.”</p><p>“Bummer,” Fred replied. He liked Luna; she was interesting and she laughed at his jokes. </p><p>“Where’s your boyfriend?” George asked Ginny. “Oh, and our brother.”</p><p>Ginny took her phone out of her pocket. “Walking over now, apparently. They just grabbed the pizzas.”</p><p>“Excellent,” George replied, standing up and stretching. “I’m starving.”</p><p>Luna had now settled herself on the couch, back to her magazine. </p><p>“You two want anything to drink?” Fred asked, looking at Ginny and Hermione. “We got… a lot.” </p><p>“Get me a shot of tequila, please,” Ginny asked, now sitting in George’s empty seat. “Hermione, take one with me.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, Ginny,” Hermione replied, looking a bit nervous. “I think I might just do a hard seltzer.”</p><p>“‘Mione, you’re so boring,” Fred teased, pouring the shot for Ginny.</p><p>Hermione didn’t look convinced.</p><p>“Pour her one anyways, Freddie,” Ginny told him. “She needs it.”</p><p>“After putting up with me for three hours, hell yeah she does,” he answered, now taking two extra shot glasses from the cabinet and pouring one for himself and Hermione. He took the three full glasses in his hands and placed them in front of both girls. “I have limes too.”</p><p>Before Fred or Hermione could even say anything, Ginny took her glass and tipped it back, downing the shot straight. Not even grimacing, she placed the glass down with a <em> smack. </em></p><p>“Damn, that’s impressive,” Hermione laughed. “Guess no lime?”</p><p>“No lime,” Fred agreed, smiling. “Ready, Granger?”</p><p>“No, but what the hell,” Hermione replied, taking her glass. Fred and Hermione tapped their glasses together and raised them to their lips. Fred felt the tequila burn on the way down, but if Ginny can make it look easy so could he.</p><p>Smacking his own glass on the table, he looked at the girls. “Done.”</p><p>Hermione grimaced as she placed her own glass down. “There’s a reason I never do those.”</p><p>“Well, be ready, because we’re taking <em> multiple, </em>” Ginny told her, now taking Hermione’s hand and pulling her off the stools. “Hey, George!”</p><p>“What, Gin?” George called back from where he was now sitting with Luna. Seems like they were discussing Bigfoot. George always did have a certain fondness for Luna.</p><p>“Where can I plug my phone in?” Ginny asked. “I want to play music.” </p><p>George led Ginny to the speaker where she plugged her phone in. Fred answered the knocking at the door, Ron and Harry standing outside with pizzas in their hands. </p><p>Fred took the pizzas from them and ushered them in. </p><p>“Everyone here already?” Ron asked. </p><p>“Still waiting for the girls,” George replied, giving Ron a fist pump. </p><p>Ginny walked over and threw her hands around Harry, giving him a kiss. </p><p>“Okay, <em> gross, </em>” Ron said, pretending to gag. </p><p>“You wipe butts all day,” Harry pointed out, “yet me kissing your sister is gross?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, it is,” Ron replied. </p><p>“BET,” Lee yelled, running over to George and throwing his arms around him, giving George a kiss that was way more passionate than the one Ginny gave Harry.</p><p>“Literally, gross, thanks guys,” Ron replied, laughing nonetheless. </p><p>Hermione walked over, giving Harry and Ron hugs. Fred felt a pang of jealousy when he watched her hug Ron. It was stupid, he knew, considering Hermione and Ron dated  and broke up years ago and he <em> knew </em>they didn’t see each other that way. Then again, Fred really wasn’t sure why he felt so jealous.</p><p>“Okay, Ron and Harry,” Fred announced, now pouring tequila in two more shot glasses. “You two need to catch up. Gin, ‘Mione, and I already took one. Actually, George, Lee, and Luna, you guys need to catch up too.”</p><p>“<em> You </em>took a tequila shot?” Ron asked Hermione, looking at her slightly surprised and also impressed. </p><p>Hermione blushed. “Yes, I did.”</p><p>“Damn, Hermione, okay,” Harry laughed, taking the glass from Fred. </p><p>Ron took one too. “To Hermione, for actually having fun.”</p><p>“You both <em> suck </em>,” Hermione exclaimed, laughing, as the two boys took their shot.</p><p>The group opened the pizza and more of the alcohol, talking and laughing at each other’s various tales. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all arrived, each carrying their own packs of alcohol. </p><p>“Damn, guys, you are not allowed to leave these here,” George said, taking the pack of beer from Katie’s hand. “They have to go when you do.”</p><p>“No ex girlfriend charges?” Katie asked, poking George in the stomach. Fred nearly forgot that George and Kate dated freshman year in college. </p><p>“Nope,” George replied. </p><p>“Excuse me, I’m <em> right </em>here,” Lee said from behind George, pretending to be offended. When Katie stuck her tongue out at him, he broke into a grin and pulled her into a hug. </p><p>Fred and George continued to be good hosts, pouring drinks and passing food. Ginny nominated herself as DJ, Spice Girls’ <em> Wannabe </em>now blasting through the speaker in the living room. </p><p>At about 11:00, Ginny pulled Hermione over to the counter. “You’re taking another shot with me, no arguing.”</p><p><em> “Gin-ny </em>,” Hermione exclaimed, placing extra emphasis on the last syllable. </p><p>Fred walked over. “Hello, ladies, taking another shot?”</p><p>“Joining us, Freddie?” Ginny asked. When Fred nodded, Ginny turned to face everyone else. “Who’s taking a shot!” </p><p>“Me!” came some more voices. Harry, Ron, and Angelina all walked over. Clinking their glasses together, they all tossed back their shots. </p><p>“Let’s dance!” Ginny yelled, grabbing Harry by the hand and dragging him to the living room. </p><p>Angelina grabbed Alicia and began bouncing around the room with Lee and George. Even Luna, quiet and curious, stood up and swayed to the music.  Ron was sitting on the floor, drinking a firewhiskey, just taking the scene in. Katie was upside down on the couch, now attempting to read ‘The Quibbler’.</p><p>“Having fun?” Fred asked Hermione, who was now leaning up against the counter. </p><p>“Sure,” Hermione replied. </p><p>“How much have you had to drink?” Fred teased. </p><p>“Oh, um,” Hermione replied, holding up her fingers. “That first shot, a couple mixed drinks Ginny made me, and that last shot.”</p><p>“And how drunk are you?” </p><p>“None,” Hermione answered. She blushed a bit. “Just a bit buzzed.”</p><p>Fred laughed and made his way to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle and handing it to Hermione. </p><p>“Thanks,” Hermione said, taking the bottle from him gratefully. </p><p>He watched her as she opened it and took a big sip of water. When he was satisfied she drank enough, he turned his attention back to the living room.</p><p>“George and Lee really are cute,” Hermione observed. Lee was now sitting on George’s lap, dramatically telling a story that George was extremely interested in. </p><p>“Yes they are,” Fred agreed.</p><p>“Is it weird?” Hermione asked, looking at him.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, you guys are all friends,” Hermione explained. “Was it weird at first?”</p><p>“Ah,” Fred replied, looking at George and Lee again before turning back to Hermione. “Yeah, a little. In the beginning, they never knew how to tell they didn’t want me with them on their dates. I was third wheel quite a few times.”</p><p>Hermione laughed and Fred felt his heart soar. “Oh, man that is <em> so </em>awkward.”</p><p>“It was!” Fred replied. “George needed to sit me down and be like, ‘I love you, you’re our best friend, we’re going on a date’. I was mortified.”</p><p>Hermione laughed harder. “I guess I know how Harry felt when Ron and I dated.” </p><p>“Do you still think about that?”</p><p>Hermione took another sip of water. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Fred shrugged, “like, do you ever think about dating him again?”</p><p>“No,” Hermione replied, shaking her head. “Not in a bad way, just that I think we’re better as friends. I don’t regret dating him! It was nice for a time, but I think we needed to figure out how we worked. Does that make sense?”</p><p>Fred nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” </p><p>They both turned their attention back to the living room. Ginny and Harry were currently passionately making out in the corner.</p><p>“Okay, really,” Fred said, scrunching his nose. “I love Harry, I do, but I <em> might </em>need to kick his arse.” </p><p>“Now imagine living with Ginny,” Hermione smirked. “The amount of times I’ve heard them having-”</p><p>“HERMIONE, OH MY GOD,” Fred yelled, throwing his hands over his ears. “No, no, do <em> not </em>do this to me.”</p><p>Hermione buckled over in laughter. “Oops, sorry.”</p><p>Fred removed his hands from his ears. “I mean, I know they’re having sex, I just don’t need to be <em> told </em>that explicitly.”</p><p>“I honestly just throw on some headphones and take out a book when I hear them start,” Hermione shrugged. </p><p>“At least George waits until I’m gone,” Fred told her, shaking his head. </p><p>Luna wandered over the kitchen, opening the pizza boxes. “Any left over?”</p><p>“I think so,” Fred replied, leaving Hermione’s side and opening another box. “Oh yeah, here’s a cheese. Hungry?”</p><p>Luna shook her head. “It’s for Ron.”</p><p>She grabbed the slice of cheese and walked away, handing it to Ron who took it from her and shoved it in his mouth. Luna then sat upside down on the couch next to Katie. </p><p>“This is a very strange sight,” Hermione observed. </p><p>“Not even midnight yet,” Fred replied. </p><p>They went quiet. Hermione took the occasional sip of water as Fred tried to think of something to talk about.</p><p>“So, did you get to read your book?” he asked her. He mentally kicked himself.</p><p>“I did actually!” Hermione replied. “Harry came over and did some work, so I was able to get to chapter seven.”</p><p>“There you go!” Fred replied, holding his hand up for a high five, which Hermione gave him. “That was really cool of you to hang out with me earlier, by the way.”</p><p>Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, I dunno, you could have just kicked me out,” Fred admitted. </p><p>“First of all,” Hermione said, placing her water down on the counter and taking a step towards him, “I <em> did </em>try to kick you out.”</p><p>Fred blushed. “Right.”</p><p>“Second of all,” Hermione continued, “I like spending time with you. You’re fun to be with.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Hermione smirked. “Are we not hanging out just the two of us right now while our friends either make out with each other or have weird drunken conversations?”</p><p>“Okay, okay, you got me,” Fred laughed. He realized just how close Hermione was now standing to him. “Sure this isn’t the alcohol talking?”</p><p>“Could be,” Hermione shrugged. “Sometimes you just need liquid luck.”</p><p>“Hmm, guess so.” </p><p>“Hermione!” called Ginny, making her way over to the kitchen, Harry in tow. “I went too hard, and now I want my bed.”</p><p>“Uh, Gin, is that a good idea right now?” Fred asked before Hermione could even open her mouth. “George and I have plenty of blankets and we can always get the air mattress out.” </p><p>“I agree with Fred,” Harry told Ginny, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her close. </p><p>“Okay,” Ginny slurred a bit, turning her head and giving Harry a kiss. “Love you!”</p><p>“Love you too, Ginny,” Harry replied, kissing her nose. </p><p>“I agree with Ron,” Fred said, “you guys are gross.”</p><p>“Mmm, you’re jealous,” Ginny said, releasing herself from Harry and making her way to Fred, placing her hands up on his shoulders.</p><p>“Jealous huh?” Fred asked, now placing his hands on her shoulder. </p><p>Ginny nodded. “Mmhm.”</p><p>“Wow, interesting,” Fred replied, gently rocking Ginny back and forth. </p><p>“You’re going to make her sick,” Hermione said. She grabbed her water off the counter and held it out to Ginny. “Drink.”</p><p>“Yep,” said Ginny, removing her hands from Fred’s shoulders and taking the water from Hermione, downing it in one go. </p><p>“Come on, Ginny, let’s go over here,” Harry said, wrapping his arm around Ginny’s waist once again. </p><p>“Aw, but I love watching Fred and Hermione flirt!” </p><p>Fred choked on the drink he just poured for himself. He thought he was being sly. </p><p>Hermione shook her head as Ginny and Harry walked away. “Really, now, that’s the second time someone pointed that out.</p><p> Fred raised his eyebrows. “Second time someone pointed that out?”</p><p>“Oh, uh,” Hermione blushed, “that we flirt when we’re drinking. Harry said that earlier.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Fred replied, leaning towards Hermione. “Are you flirting with me right now, ‘Mione?”</p><p>“I don’t know, am I?” Hermione asked. “No, really, am I? I genuinely do not know how to act when I’m around you.”</p><p>“How come?” Fred moved closer, his arm sliding around Hermione’s hips and pulling her close.</p><p>“Because… you’re <em> you </em>,” Hermione replied, motioning with her hand at Fred.</p><p>“‘Mione, you need to be a bit more specific than that.”</p><p>“Well, you’re constantly making me laugh because of your stupid jokes,” Hermione began. “You grind my gears, but you’re so charming when you do, it’s not really fair.”</p><p>“Hmm, interesting,” Fred replied.</p><p>“You listen to me and make me feel seen,” Hermione continued. “You never once judge me for anything I do and it’s just… nice.” </p><p>“So, you’re saying you actually <em> like </em>hanging out with me?” Fred teased, now fully pressed into Hermione.</p><p>“Did I not just say that?” Hermione smirked, looking up at Fred. </p><p>Deciding to take a chance, Fred leaned down, pressing his lips on hers. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back excitedly. Her hands were making their way slowly up into his hair, as he pressed himself into her, hands planted firmly on her hips. </p><p>“Yeeeeeeah, guys!” George yelled, as a few people whistled.</p><p>Hermione broke off from Fred, blushing furiously. Fred rubbed the back of his neck, wishing more than anything he could turn invisible. </p><p>“I, uh, I gotta-” Hermione stuttered.</p><p>“Yep, cool, have fun,” Fred replied, nodding and trying to avoid Hermione’s eye.</p><p>He watched as Hermione quickly made her way out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into the bathroom. <em> Damn </em>. Looking over at the living room, George shot him a thumbs up and Angelina made a kissy face. Fred flipped them both off.</p><p>At least now he knew he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I SO badly wanted to have this end in the bedroom, but I felt like that would be too quick? So I hope having them kiss only to be embarrassed when cheered at is enough. </p><p>Also, George is bisexual, I will not be taking constructive criticism.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. take me to church</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione stood in the bathroom, her hands gripping the side of the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>allowed to throw up,” she told herself firmly, gripping the sink tighter. “Don’t do it, Granger, or we will have some words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she stared at herself, willing the bile forming in her throat down, Hermione tried to figure out why exactly she wanted to throw up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Must be the alcohol, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, loosening her grip on the sink and leaning back a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely, just all the drinks you had. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione, to no one’s surprise, was pretty light weight. She could usually have two or three mixed drinks and she’s good for the night. But tonight, for some reason, Hermione let Ginny hand her as many drinks as she wanted, taking the two shots she now very much regretted. She now let go of the sink, sitting on the toilet, head in her hands. She knew the reason she was drinking so much tonight, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>to admit it. Fred Weasley was unbelievable in every way possible. It’s his fault she’s sitting on his toilet, willing herself not to be sick. No, he wasn’t the one who forced her drink, she can’t blame him for that. She made the choice to continue drinking. It was just that he was so undeniably Fred Weasley, it wasn’t fair. Not only that, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, and she kissed him back. Excitedly, she had to admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione let out a groan as she looked up from her hands, staring at herself in the mirror across from her. Her hair, as usual, was frizzy, the eyeliner she was wearing was a bit smudged around her eyes, and her cheeks were bright red. Was that from drinking too much or embarrassment? She wasn’t so sure. What she was sure about was that she very much enjoyed kissing Fred Weasley. So much so, she forgot she was at a party, surrounded by all of their friends, including both of their exes and Fred’s siblings. Groaning again, she stood up, swaying a bit. She reached for the sink with one hand to steady herself, pulling her phone out of her back pocket with the other. She squinted at the screen, trying to read the messages she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny &gt; hermine, u ok? Need ?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny &gt; dont get sick k? Will hold hair</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry &gt; Hey, yell if you need me I’ll come help you. Ginny’s too drunk lol</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron &gt; need anything? I’ll get you water or something</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron &gt; also, nice kissing my brother lol </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron &gt; I’m not mad!!! I promise!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione read and reread Ron’s last message. Well, great, he’s not mad. She wasn’t worried until she read that text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He to Golden Trio &gt; I’m good guys, just standing at the sink giving myself a pep talk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He to Golden Trio &gt; please get Ginny on an air mattress with water and a bucket</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha to Golden Trio &gt; </span>
  </em>
  <span>👍</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>R  to Golden Trio &gt; sure you don’t need anything?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He to Golden Trio &gt; just for you to never ever discuss what just happened</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha to Golden Trio &gt; you mean you snogging Fred?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha to Golden Trio &gt; oh no, we're very much going to discuss this later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>R to Golden Trio &gt; I’m sure Angie’s got some pointers for you ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed in spite herself. She absolutely knew Harry and Ron were never going to let her forget this. Her phone buzzed once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fred &gt; you’ve been in there a while, are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at the message on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fred &gt; need anything?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself. Blushing, even though no one was in the room nor could anyone hear her thoughts, she shook her head. Had she really just thought that? She imagined Fred, with her in the bathroom, herself bent over the sink, with him behind her and -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, Hermione, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a breath, she typed out her message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; i’m fine. Too much to drink. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; that’s a lie Granger and you know it </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did, but she wasn’t going to admit it. Hermione also knew she couldn’t hide out in the bathroom forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I gotta pee!” came a voice on the other side of the door, a loud knocking accompanying said yell. “Hermione, come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaaangie, chiiiill,” came another voice, who Hermione was assuming was Alicia. “Hermione, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a steadying breath, and slipping her phone back in her pocket, Hermione opened the door to Angelina and Alicia standing in front of the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohmygod, finally,” exclaimed Angelina, grabbing Hermione’s arm and pulling her out of the bathroom. “Come on, Alicia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione watched in the hall as the two girls forced their way into the bathroom. Even though they were at a party of two boys they trusted, they still felt the need to go together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione?” When she turned, she came face to face with Fred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, hi,” she stammered, taking a step back. “Fancy meeting you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred smirked. “Fancy meeting me in my own hallway? In front of my bathroom where you’ve been hiding?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...,” Hermione replied, biting her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiding after I kissed you by the way,” Fred mentioned, now leaning up against the wall and crossing his arms. “That hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blushed. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred stared at her a bit, but there was no malice in his eyes. If anything, there was mischief, just like there usually was. It was then Hermione realized just how badly she wanted him. She felt the desire burn in her belly, slowly working its way up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mione, are you okay?” Fred asked her, taking a step towards her, concern now replacing mischief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I’m - yes, fine,” Hermione stammered, “I’m great - real good. Living my best life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to be sick?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head, trying to keep herself from going more red, as she was now imagining all of the various things Fred Weasley could do to her. She wondered if she could go into the bathroom right now and ask Angelina about those tips Ron mentioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred studied her. “I can see the wheels turning in your head, ‘Mione. What’s running through your thoughts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, dammit,” she replied, flinging herself at him, her lips locking with his. She heard him sigh with pleasure, his hands finding her hips as he pressed her into him. Hermione couldn’t be more grateful that they were in the hallway and not in the kitchen where everyone could see them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mione,” Fred said against her as she kissed his jaw, his earlobe, his neck. “‘Mione, what is happening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want to happen,” she replied, her hands working their way down his chest, unbuttoning one of the buttons of his button down shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, great, I want a lot to happen,” Fred replied, steadying her hips against his own. “But we are currently in the hallway, Angeline and Alicia currently in the bathroom across from us, probably about to walk out any minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione pulled her head back, tilting her head a bit to look at his face. “What do you want to do then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say the word, Hermione,” Fred replied, “you’re in charge here I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away from him, grabbing his hand and leading him down the hallway towards the bedrooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated. “Hermione… are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave a smirk, pulling him to her and wrapping her arms around his middle, standing on tiptoes to give him another deep kiss. She heard him moan against her, pressing her against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you seem sure,” Fred replied when they broke apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Extremely sure,” Hermione said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred nodded, pushing himself away from her, now taking her hand in his and making their way to his bedroom. They heard a “WOOOO” coming from the living room as he opened the door to his room, pulling her inside. She slammed the door behind her, turning back to Fred. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again, and she felt his hands cupping her ass working their way to her thighs, prompting her up. She then wrapped her legs around his waist, as he pushed her up against the door, now kissing the crook of her neck. Hermione unwrapped her arms from around Fred’s neck, now continuing with her endeavor of unbuttoning his shirt, which revealed another T-shirt underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione let out a grunt of disapproval as Fred laughed. “What, Granger, it was cold this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” she replied, trying to slide the outer shirt off his shoulders, which he did, while able to keep her steady against the door. Her hands now made towards the bottom of the T-shirt, her fingers playing with the hem. “I want this off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very needy, you know that?” he asked her, now placing her down on the ground, and taking his shirt off, throwing it to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>better,” she told him as he grabbed her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now my shirt’s off, what about you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smirked. “Help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With pleasure,” Fred replied, grabbing the bottom of Hermione’s sweater and pulling it off over her head. Hermione was now glad Ginny convinced her to wear the new bra she bought a couple weeks ago. “You are beautiful, Hermione.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt her cheeks burning as she stroked his chest, making her way towards the button of his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her by the wrists. “Again, are you absolutely sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fred, if I wasn’t absolutely sure, then we wouldn’t be here, would we?” Hermione asked, Fred letting go of her wrists. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>absolutely sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her again, his hands pressing against her sides, slowly moving towards her hips, and looping his fingers in the belt loops. “Oh, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she pushed him to the bed, where he completely melted into her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TAKE ME TO CHURCH, I'LL WORSHIP AT THE SHRINE OF YOUR LIES, I'LL TELL YOU MY SINS IF YOU SHARPEN YOUR KNIFE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. it will come back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Hermione woke up in a haze of confusion. Lifting her head from the pillow she was resting on, she looked around the room, trying to piece together what happened. On her left, Fred was snoring peacefully next to her. It was strange seeing him so peaceful, considering Fred was anything but. Still, Hermione turned around so she was now sitting, watching as Fred breathed deeply, in and out. Taking her hand, she slowly stroked the exposed part of his back, Fred sighing happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling to herself, Hermione quickly jumped out of bed, pulling on her underwear and her bra, then fishing her phone out of her pants pocket where they were discarded on the floor. She unlocked it, reading the messages waiting for her from last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha to Golden Trio &gt; Hermione did you die? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>R to Golden Trio &gt; yeah you never came out of the bathroom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha to Golden Trio &gt; wait, Ron, where’s Fred?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>R to Golden Trio &gt; H E R M I O N E </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>R to Golden Trio &gt; you know what? This is fine. She’s probably asleep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha to Golden Trio &gt; oh Ron you sweet summer child </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head, trying to think of a response. She knew they would find out eventually, clearly they already knew what happened. Deciding to wait to deal with the boys at another time, she decided to see if Ginny was up; then again, it was 7:20 in the morning, and Ginny did drink a lot last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione to Ginny &gt; hey, you awake?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny &gt; unfortunately. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>G &gt; drank TOO much. Currently in the bathroom. Pls help.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Hermione whispered to herself, reading Ginny’s message. She quickly pulled on her pants and located her sweater that was further away from the bed, pulling it over her head. She took one last fleeting look at Fred before slipping out of the room, and making her way to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the door, she heard the sound of retching. Wincing slightly, Hermione softly knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” Ginny croaked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione slowly opened the door, finding Ginny kneeling at the toilet, her hair in a messy ponytail, mascara slightly smudged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny, what the hell happened,” Hermione asked, crossing the room so she could slide down the wall and settle on the floor by Ginny. “Too much to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have gone slightly overboard last night,” Ginny replied, wiping her brow. “I ended up taking two more shots after you disappeared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that wasn’t a very good idea,” Hermione teased. Ginny gave her a weak smile before promptly going green and leaning over the toilet once more. Hermione reached over, taking Ginny’s hair in her hand. “Let it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny vomited again, and then sat down next to the toilet bowl. “We must never speak of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” Hermione replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up and walked over to the small cabinet next to the sink. Opening it, she pulled out a face cloth, holding it under some warm water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Hermione said, passing the now wet face cloth to Ginny, “use this to wipe your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Hermione,”Ginny muttered, holding the face cloth to her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and sat back down again across from Ginny. She watched as the younger girl wiped under eyes and then pressed the cloth to her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need anything else?” Hermione asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny shook her head. “Not right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence, Ginny still holding the cloth to her face, Hermione fiddling with her phone in her hands. She still wasn’t sure if she should reply to Ron and Harry’s messages. For some reason, she was anxious that Ron would actually be mad at her despite the fact he told her he wouldn’t be. She was also anxious about what this does to her and Fred’s relationship. Clearly, they both wanted what happened last night to have happened a lot sooner. Would anything change between them? Should they have waited longer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on in that big brain of yours, Hermione?” Ginny asked her, her elbow now resting on the edge of the toilet seat, propping up her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… know how to tell you?” Hermione replied, slightly embarrassed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just went and had the best sex of my life with your older brother, no worries! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Ginny hummed back, her eyes mischievous. Hermione was stunned by how much Ginny suddenly reminded her of Fred and George. “Just because I was drunk out of my mind doesn’t mean I didn’t notice Fred disappear shortly after you did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt the blush creep up her neck and into her cheeks. “So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>give me the dirty details, but please confirm you fucked my brother,” Ginny teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione groaned, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you fucked my brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ginny stated, her voice slightly raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny, shhh,” Hermione said, glancing at the door. “I don’t need everyone to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione,” replied Ginny, her voice dropping to almost a whisper, “I think everyone here figured it out. George and Lee snuck off shortly after you two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hermione stated, throwing her hands over her face. “Just what I needed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, it’s fine,” Ginny told her, adjusting herself so she could move closer to Hermione. “Who cares?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I do,” Hermione admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but do you regret it?” Ginny asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione thought back to last night. “Not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, great,” Ginny replied. “No big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No big deal,” Hermione muttered to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, it’s happening again,” Ginny stated, throwing the cloth down and quickly kneeling in front of the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what, let me get you some water,” Hermione stated, standing up. “Maybe they have some crackers somewhere too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny let out a moan of acknowledgement as Hermione opened the bathroom door and walked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out in the living room, she took in the scene before her. Ron, Luna, and Katie, it seemed, all decided they wanted the couch and were squished together. How it was comfortable, Hermione wasn’t sure. Alicia and Angelina were settled on one of the air mattresses on the floor, sleeping back to back. Harry was settled on the air mattress Hermione assumed he had shared with Ginny, but he was awake scrolling through his phone. Seeing her, he placed a finger on his lips, and slowly got up, following Hermione to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen my girlfriend, have you?” Harry whispered as Hermione opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and a blue Gatorade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s currently in the bathroom vomiting,” Hermione told him, handing him the bottles. “Go to her, I’m going to see if I can find some crackers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, yeah, okay,” Harry said, taking the bottles and rushing to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turned to the cabinets in front of her. Opening them, she found where Fred and George kept the cups, mugs, plates, and bowls. She finally found the cabinet that held food, and shifted through to find anything that might help Ginny. Though she couldn’t find saltines,  she was able to find some pretzel sticks Ginny could have instead. Making her way back to the bathroom, she thought it might also be a good idea to check the medicine cabinet to see if there’s any Advil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny, Harry,” Hermione called, knocking on the door. “Can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on in,” came Harry’s voice from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione opened the door. Ginny was still sitting by the toilet, but now Harry was occupying the space Hermione once sat. Ginny had the water in one hand and the Gatorade in the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so I found some pretzels,” Hermione stated, settling them on the ground next to Ginny. She then opened the medicine cabinet, quickly found some Advil and placed that next to Ginny as well. “Take one or two of these for the headache I’m assuming you have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never been hungover before,” Ginny said, ripping the bottle of Advil open. “Is this the end?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Harry replied, chuckling. “Told you not to take those two extra shots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what was I supposed to do?” Ginny asked, now taking a swig of water to follow the Advil. “Hermione was off fucking my brother, I was bored.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hermione hissed, Harry’s eyes going wide with shock. She rounded on him. “Not a word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry put his hands up. “Words are not being said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, good,” Hermione replied. “I’ll leave you two to it then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione walked out of the bathroom, making her way back to the living room. Everyone else was still asleep, Ron’s loud snores overtaking the sounds of everyone else breathing. Hermione thought of Fred alone in his bed, but quickly shook her head, deciding not to dig herself into a deeper hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she went to the air mattress Harry abandoned, and settled down into it. Closing her eyes, she thought that maybe she could get some more sleep, considering she barely slept last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only other person Hermione ever slept with was a boy in her class her sophomore year: Cormac McLaggen. That night had been, for all intents and purposes, boring. Cormac tried to be sexy, but failed miserably. Not only that, he only lasted a few minutes and refused to continue once he finished. Hermione wasn’t kidding when she told Ginny she had the best sex of her life, even if there wasn’t really much to compare it to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, she thought of Fred, alone in his room, and worried he would wake up and think she left him. It’s not that she wanted to leave his bed, just felt more like she had to. Hermione never experienced the morning after, and she really didn’t know how she was going to handle herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What felt like a minute later, she felt someone shake her awake. Opening her eyes, she saw Harry crouching next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry?” Hermione asked, propping herself on her elbow. “What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 8:30,” Harry replied. “Ginny’s in the kitchen. Think we can wake up Luna and you guys head out? I’d bring Ginny home, but I need to wait for Ron. Plus, I don’t think she’s thrilled I had to watch her vomit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and got up off the air mattress, making her way to the couch, slowly poking Luna awake. She helped Luna untangle herself from Ron and Katie, and the two made their way to Ginny, who was now sitting at the small kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I order you guys an Uber?” Harry asked, already taking his phone out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny shook her head. “No way, we can walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione and Luna nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” Harry replied.He walked the three girls to the door, giving Hermione and Luna swift hugs and Ginny a small kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back to the apartment was quiet. It was cold this morning, and the three girls huddled together as they made their way down the streets, taking their turns when needed. At one point,  Luna stopped them in front of a Starbucks, quickly going inside and then popping back out with hot coffees for them all. Hermione could never have been more thankful for Luna in that moment. When they finally got back to their apartment, the three girls stumbled in and made their way to their respective bedrooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione placed her coffee cup on her bedside table, plugging her phone on the charger. She laid on her bed, not even bothering to change out of her clothes from last night. She stared up at the ceiling, shifting through her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just slept with Fred Weasley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only that, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>initiated </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. She’s the one who wanted it badly enough. Fred just went along with what she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she thought about Fred waking up alone in his bed, worried that she might be mad at him. She quickly sat up and grabbed her phone to send him a quick message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; hey, sorry I left before you woke up. Ginny was sick and I needed to bring her back home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at the message she just sent, kicking herself. Was he really going to believe that? Her phone buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; lol no worries, Ginny texted me too to let me know. I get it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; I had a feeling you didn’t leave because you wanted to</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, he wasn’t mad at her. Great. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blinked, surprised by the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; of course, why wouldn’t I be? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; just making sure I guess</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; I was scared I hurt you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; you didn’t </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; ok good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; so, uh, can that happen more often or???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed out loud. Typical Fred Weasley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; hmm, let me think about it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; :) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Hermione placed her phone back on the table. She got out of bed and changed clothes. Grabbing her laptop off her desk and getting back into bed, Sunday, she decided, was a “stay in bed and watch ‘New Girl’ day”. Maybe watching Jessica Day and Nick Miller jump around their feelings for each other will help her figure out her own ever evolving feelings for Fred Weasley. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, writing a fic: I'm going to mention New Girl, because it's my favorite show.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. no plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After hooking up with Fred last week, Hermione really doesn't have a next step.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Hozier's "No Plan". Just do it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next week went by slowly, never once picking up speed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione dragged herself from class to class, sitting in lectures taking dutiful notes. She had late night dinners with Ginny and Luna and three-way FaceTime calls with Harry and Ron whenever they were available. Fred had texted her a couple times, and she tried her absolute best to rid the butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw his name pop on her screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, like, what’s next for you guys?” Ginny asked her one night over a homemade dinner of chicken parm. “You hookup and then? What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Ginny,” Hermione replied, taking a stab at her chicken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you guys spoken since then?” Luna asked, eating her salad. Luna was a vegan, but she usually made her own dinners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just texted, really,” Hermione said. “I mean, we haven’t seen each other in person since then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get him over here,” Ginny suggested. “I can say something broke and we need help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny, you and I both know he would not believe that,” Hermione said, laughing a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna, what do you think?” Ginny asked, turning to Luna who was now watching the two girls back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe just ask him out on a date,” Luna suggested. Typical Luna, always right to the point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed. “I could do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you?” Ginny asked her, waving her fork around with a piece of chicken stuck to the prongs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, I didn’t really think I’d get this far,” Hermione admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny shook her head, taking a bite of her chicken. “Ah, Hermione.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the unknown, she continued texting with Fred, talking about everything they could think of. They’ve known each other for years now, and Hermione thought it was strange that they were now just getting to know each other better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; do you think this is weird?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; we hook up and then we get to know each other? That’s backwards right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; okay, well when you put it that way….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t sure either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the Friday after, Harry and Ron came over to hang out with the girls. Each had their own homework to complete that they’ve been putting off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny and Harry were on the couch, both balancing laptops on their legs, but barely working since they were both beat from their respective practices. Luna was seated at the kitchen table, her dream journal open, writing quickly. Ron and Hermione both lay on the floor, working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Ginny and Harry giggling, and when she looked up, she saw them both with their phones out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sending memes again?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Very mature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Hermione, you don’t get our sense of humor that’s all,” Harry replied. “Plus, I’m trying to make a fun assignment for my kids Monday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was currently student teaching at the local high school, and he had finally taken over the classroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just helping him out,” Ginny stated, flicking through her phone. “Oh, Harry, got another!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, and this helps him how?” Ron asked, now looking up from his lab paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simple. We just finished reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Romeo and Juliet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now, the kids have to create a meme based on one of the themes,” Harry replied. “That way, they're showing they comprehended the material </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’re having fun doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually really cool,” Hermione stated, a bit impressed. “Guess that explains the memes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” Ginny exclaimed. “In fair Verona do we lay our scene, indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s that dream journal coming, Luna?” Ron called over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna gave a shrug. “I don’t remember most of my dreams, but I guess there was one night I dreamt I was a cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron looked at Hermione, an eyebrow raised. Hermione shrugged and went back to the chapter she had to read for Monday. They were all silently working once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At around 7:00, Ginny stated she was done working and went to her room to put her books and laptop away. Harry followed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they’re not coming back,” Ron said, shaking his head. “Love that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Ron, they’ve been dating for years,” Hermione pointed out. “You have to get used to it eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I am used to it!” Ron stated. He then grinned, reaching over and poking Hermione with his pencil. “Not sure how I feel about my two best mates sleeping with my siblings though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ron</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hermione groaned. “Not you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you barely said anything to Harry and I,” Ron stated, now sitting up. “I’m not stupid, Hermione. Plus, I have a feeling you think I’m mad about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed. “You don’t think it’s weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, why would I think it’s weird?” Ron asked. “Is it because we dated, how many years ago? Seven? Because no way in hell do I find that weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just so jumpy with Harry and Ginny,” Hermione said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Harry’s my best mate and I like to pull his leg,” Ron stated matter of factly. “And Ginny’s my little sister so obviously I protect her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but, you don’t think me sleeping with Fred was weird?” Hermione asked, propping her chin on her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron made a face. “I mean, sure at first, but if you guys are happy, I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, do you think he’d be here if he was mad?” Luna asked from the table, now looking at the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right, thank you, Luna!” Ron replied, giving Luna a slight nod. “Now can you please do something about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, now sitting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, you’re my best friend, I love you,” Ron stated, “but Fred texted me the other day asking for advice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fred. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please, see how that’s weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. “Okay, yeah, really weird, no one ever asks you for advice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what a minute!” Ron exclaimed. “I wouldn’t go </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>far.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna snickered from the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t agree with her!” Ron told Luna, crumpling a piece of paper and throwing it at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so what do I do?” Hermione asked him. “We’ve been texting all week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if he asks you on a date,” Ron told her, now throwing a crumpled piece of paper at Hermione, “you say yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, Hermione was reading her book when her phone rang. Grabbing it, she saw Fred was calling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said when she answered, putting her book down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘Mione!” Fred said. “How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, just reading,” Hermione replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Fred laugh. “Typical Hermione, Friday night and reading.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s not fair!” Hermione replied. “And what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talking to you,” Fred answered smoothly. “Hope it’s not weird I’m calling you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so,” Hermione said, smiling a bit. “So what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, George is with Lee, and I was bored, so I called you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fred. Is this a booty call?” Hermione asked, heart beginning to beat slowly out of her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want it to be?” Fred asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glanced at the clock: 9:14. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, Ginny and Luna are both home,” Hermione started slowly, trying to feel Fred out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But like I said, George is not,” Fred replied. She could almost see him smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are we thinking, ‘Mione?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be there in twenty minutes,” Hermione said, trying not to sound too hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, see you then,” Fred replied. He hung up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stared at the phone in her hand, trying to figure out how she got herself in this position. Throwing herself out of bed, she quickly changed into a pair of sexier underwear with a matching bra. She threw on a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt; she found her Toms and slipped them on. Grabbing her phone and her purse, she made her way out into the hallway slowly, hoping Luna and Ginny were in their rooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she hit the kitchen, the light turned on. “Hermione?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caught, Hermione turned to face Ginny. “Hey, Ginny, you’re still awake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, it’s 9:30 on a Friday night,” Ginny replied, leaning up against the hallway wall and crossing her arms. “Harry has a recruit for the team he had to meet, so I have a date with Netflix.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, cool,” Hermione replied, standing there awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny eyed Hermione’s outfit. “Where you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm, you know, out,” Hermione stated, trying her best to be nonchalant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny smirked. “Tell Fred I said hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not, we’re not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione. Go.” Ginny interrupted, waving her off. “Use protection though!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow!” Hermione said, turning around and running out of the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, she was knocking on Fred’s apartment door, more nervous than ever. He opened the door, shirtless, and pulled her in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god,” he said, lifting her up and pushing her against the door, kissing her deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione heard herself moan. “You wanted this that badly, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” he said, kissing her jaw. “How dare you wear that sweatshirt. Too many layers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put me down, and I’ll take it off,” Hermione suggested, unwrapping her legs from around Fred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did as he was told, Hermione pulling her sweatshirt over her head, leaving her in her leggings and bra. Fred smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Making this easier,” he told her, grabbing her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tumbled down the hallway into Fred’s bedroom. Hermione let all of her inhibitions go. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Fred woke up the next morning, Hermione sleeping beside him. Sighing happily, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. She shifted slightly, turning to rest her head on his chest. He sat there, listening to her breathing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had they gotten here? Just last week they were hanging out in Hermione’s apartment, watching John Mulaney, and now they’re lying in Fred’s bed. Sure, they hooked up before, but this felt different. When he called her the night before, he wasn’t really sure what he was expecting. If Hermione wanted to just talk about life, he would have happily done so. Instead, she picked up the hope in his voice, and came over instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred heard Hermione give a small snore and he couldn’t help but laugh, which woke her up. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said back, stroking her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is weird,” Hermione said, settling into him more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Fred asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because the last time this happened I snuck out before you woke up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred laughed slightly. “Oh you snuck out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I mean, yes I did have to help your sister, but also,” Hermione said, biting her lip, “I had no idea how to deal with the morning after.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Fred replied. “So is this awkward?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head, her hair tickling his chest and chin. “No. It’s not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he said, sighing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there quietly, Fred still stroking Hermione as she rested on his chest, sighing happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” Hermione asked after about five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I'll ask you out on a real date?” Fred suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, a bit confused. “Is me asking you on a date funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” she replied, peeling herself off of him and sitting up. “Ron told me if you ask me on a date, then I need to say yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For once, I really hope you listen to my brother,” Fred said, now sitting up next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, go ahead and ask me,” Hermione said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, would you like to go on a date with me?” Fred asked, pretty sure his heart stopped at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, let me think about it,” Hermione replied, placing a finger on her chin. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mione</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Fred stated, grabbing the pillow and hitting her with it softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. “Yes, I would like to go on a date with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” replied Hermione, smiling. “Tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ARE YOU HOME, FREDDIE?” George called out, opening the front door. “I’M HOME.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred turned to Hermione. “Okay, let’s do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, never expected this to happen,” Hermione said, jumping out of the bed, pulling on her leggings (they put on their underwear before they went to sleep). “Hm, we have a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Fred asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FRED? WHOSE SWEATSHIRT IS - OH HERMIONE, HEY!” George yelled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well,” Fred said, turning slightly red. “This was going to happen anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed again. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. would that I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione knows she's not the type of person to just have meaningless sex with someone. Luckily, she has her first real date with Fred to figure it all out. While she was usually one for planning every detail in her life, with Fred she decided maybe being spontaneous wasn't so bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione got back to her apartment around 9:00am, slowly opening the door. As expected, Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. Or maybe not waiting for her, as she did have a bowl of cereal in front of her as she scrolled through her phone. Today was a rare day that Ginny had a day off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” said Hermione, placing her purse on the kitchen counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny looked up. “Hey, Hermione. How’s my brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, he’s good,” Hermione answered, opening the cabinets to get herself some cereal and a bowl. “Saw George, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?!” Ginny said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginny, not like that, oh my god,” Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head at Ginny. “He just got home before I left that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny laughed. “Okay, thank you for clarifying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” Hermione replied, laughing as well. She quickly added milk to her cereal and joined Ginny at the kitchen table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Hermione,” Ginny said, watching Hermione, “you usually have everything planned out. Even relationships. But right now? This is the most spontaneous you’ve been in years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione paused, looking at Ginny. She knew that Ginny was completely correct in her assessment. Hermione was the type of person who planned her life week by week, day by day. Everything was organized to the minute, or she felt life would turn chaotic. She’s been like that since she was younger. Organization made her feel like she was in control, that nothing would take her by surprise. Sometimes it drove her friends crazy, but it was the only way Hermione felt like she could stay on track. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know what’s going on, honestly,” Hermione admitted, putting her spoon down. “Something about Fred just makes me feel… I don’t know what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, maybe?” Ginny asked, now placing her phone on the table. “Either sexually or emotionally, you don’t need to clarify which.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, both?” Hermione teased. Ginny gagged. “I don’t know, Ginny, I’m usually so calculated, but when he called me last night, every single fiber in me screamed ‘go to him’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny leaned back in her chair bit, staring at Hermione. “Okay, so you clearly have feelings for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed. “I guess so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>so?” Ginny stated, now leaning forward again. “Hermione, you slept with him twice in the matter of a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it could be meaningless sex,” Hermione stated. “We could just be friends with benefits!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, you and I both know you can’t have meaningless sex,” Ginny told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know you’re right,” Hermione stated, biting her lip. “Well, there is some good news that may help me figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Ginny asked, now picking up her bowl and drinking the milk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going on a proper date tonight,” Hermione told her, beaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny choked on her milk, wiping her chin from the milk that dribbled out of her mouth. “Hermione, you couldn’t lead with that?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Hermione replied, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>meaningless sex!” Ginny retorted. “Ah, I’m so excited!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Luna came out of her room, floating towards the kitchen. “Why are we excited?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight!” Ginny told Luna, now standing up and putting her empty bowl in the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With Fred?” Luna asked, taking out her own breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, with my Fred,” Ginny replied. “Hermione, please tell me I can pick out your outfit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever you want,” Hermione told her. “Though he saw me in this, so I have a feeling he won’t care what I wear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, ew,” Ginny replied, scrunching her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s seen me naked,” Hermione reminded her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HERMIONE, YOU’RE PUSHING YOUR LUCK,” Ginny now yelled, as Luna began laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Hermione replied, throwing her hands up. “But, please, help me choose an outfit. I’m desperate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you never, ever discuss with me your sexual encounters with my brother,”  Ginny told her, shuddering a bit. “Tell me about the dates you go on, but that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” Hermione agreed, grinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Fred weren’t meeting until later that night. They agreed on drinks to start, but Fred, being the spontaneous man that he was, decided to take the rest of the date by ear. While Hermione usually wanted to know every last detail, she was completely taken by the idea of just going through the motions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding she needed a distraction, Hermione quickly showered, then went back to her bedroom. Once dressed, she went to her desk, organized and neat, and began working on a paper she put off doing the night before. Well, she started the paper the night before, she actually needed to finish it today. She put on some classical music to listen to as she worked, trying to get her incoming date with Fred out of her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, once she started working, it was hard for her to stop, and three hours later she was completely done with her paper. Looking over it one more time, she saved her work then stared at the clock. There was still a few hours before she met Fred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hermione,” came Ginny, knocking at the door. “Want to come shopping with me. We can find you an outfit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in,” Hermione stated, standing up. This will be a nice distraction. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>At around 7:30, Hermione stood in front of the pub she and Fred agreed to meet on. He offered to walk over to her apartment and pick her up, but Hermione thought it was pointless; the pub was situated between both of their apartments, so why have Fred go out of the way to get her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood there, biting her nail as she watched strangers walk by her. Her heart was pretty much beating out of her chest. Ginny told her that if there was any point in the night that she felt like she needed to leave, Hermione was more than welcome to call her and Ginny would make up some excuse for her to leave. Hermione felt bad dragging Ginny into this, but she couldn’t be more thankful for having Ginny as her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mione! Hey!” came Fred’s voice. She turned to the right, Fred walking over, face beaming. “‘Mione!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Fred,” she replied, waving to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over, putting his arm around her and pulling her in for a kiss. Hermione was surprised, but welcomed the kiss nevertheless, wrapping her own arms around Fred’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally pulled away, he looked at her happily. “That was nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it was,” Hermione agreed, feeling herself go red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come one, let’s go in,” Fred told her, opening the door to the pub and letting her go through first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked through, then let him lace his fingers through hers, leading her to a table in the corner. They sat across from each other, Fred grabbing one of the menus on the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking, ‘Mione?” he asked her, eyes scanning the menu. “Beer? Something fruity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. “Fruity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Fred blush in the dark light. “I don’t know, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get me a beer,” she told him, propping her elbow on the table and putting her chin on her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and gave her a nod. “Be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him get up and make his way towards the bar. Hermione smiled to herself as she saw him chat amicably with the bartender. How does he make friends with everyone he meets? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred came back, two beers in hand. He sat down, sliding one towards Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheers,” he told her, holding up his beer. Hermione clinked her bottle to his. They both sat there drinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a question?” Hermione asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he shrugged, now taking another drink of his beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you call me ‘’Mione?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her. Fred wasn’t expecting that question. He really had no idea how he came up with the nickname, it just slipped out one day. ‘Mione just sounded nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just came out one day when we were talking,” Fred told her, “and when you didn’t correct me, it stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at him, a small smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not want me to call you that?” he asked nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it,” she told him. “Always have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They smiled at each other before continuing with their conversation. Hermione told Fred about all of her classes, funny stories that happen in the apartment, and about Ron’s most recent nursing story. Fred laughed at all of her jokes, making Hermione actually feel appreciated. Fred told her about the shop, about the regular customer he and George have. He also told Hermione about how sometimes he feels awkward around George and Lee, even on days they’re all hanging out together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, the amount of times I crash Ginny and Harry’s movie dates?” Hermione told him, laughing. “It’s often. Too often.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred laughed too. “It’s just so awkward!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is!” she agreed. “But I like being here with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like being here with you too, ‘Mione,” he replied, giving her a smile. “Want to get out of here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly? No idea. I didn’t plan that far ahead,” Fred told her, already sliding out of the booth. He held his hand out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took his hand in hers, following him out of the pub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Hermione let herself be spontaneous. That’s really all you can be when you’re with Fred Weasley. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't want to settle too much on their first date, so the feelings talk will probably come later. Fred needs to figure his shit out too, you know?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. as it was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their date, Fred heads home where George helps him figure out how he actually feels about Hermione.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fred returned home closer to 11:00, George sitting in the living room watching a Netflix show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Georgie,” Fred called, making his way to the kitchen and grabbing a beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Freddie,” George replied, pausing his show. “How was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was really, really good,” Fred told him, sitting on the couch by George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not weird at all?” George asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it be weird?” Fred asked George, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George shrugged. “First dates are weird. My official first date with Lee was the weirdest fucking thing I have ever experienced.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never told me that,” Fred replied. “Why was it weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we were already friends, I guess,” George answered. “Weird, and we hadn’t even slept together yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred shook his head and took a drink of his beer. “I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George looked at him. “Hey, man, I’m happy it went well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too,” Fred told him, sighing. “She’s really awesome, George.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that,” George replied, laughing. “No offense, Freddie, but you’ve been going on about Hermione for the past, I don’t know, three years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you know,” Fred said, blushing, “she’s amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freddie, I figured out you were into her way before you did,” George teased. “Actually, do you even know you’re into her yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred thought about it. He had always been flirty with Hermione, even when he wasn’t even trying. He always thought she was pretty, and he always admired her work ethic. Hermione was just Hermione in his mind. She was someone he liked to spend time with and occasionally pester. Then they slept together, twice, and he thought maybe it could turn into something more. Fred never actually stopped to consider how he really felt about Hermione Granger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth to Freddie,” George said, waving a hand in Fred’s face. “Still there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry,” Fred replied, shaking his head. “I never really thought about how I felt about her, you know? Everything just felt so… natural. I never stopped to think about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” George hummed. “Listen, do you like her or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Fred replied quickly. “Very much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this isn’t like what you had with Angie last year?” George asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, friends with benefits kind of deal,” George explained, shrugging. “More than just meaningless sex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are definitely feelings involved,” Fred told him. “At least from my side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George broke out into a grin. “If she agreed to go on a date with you after sleeping with you twice, then she definitely has feelings back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred gave George a shrug, then downed the rest of his beer. “Listen, I’m going to bed. Early day tomorrow at the shop, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re right,” George replied, now turning the TV off and standing. “We have a new shipment coming in too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two made their way to their respective rooms, giving the other a nod when they opened their doors. As Fred sat on his bed, his phone buzzed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione &gt; thanks for a fun night :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred’s heart stopped. He wasn’t expecting a text so soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; you’re welcome! Can I take you out again another time?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; tomorrow night?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; lol Granger, already want me so soon?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; haha Weasley you wish </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; but okay, yes maybe. That was the best date I’ve had in awhile. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; okay! Tomorrow night then! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; great! See you then!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred put his phone down. He was never one for being nervous around girls. Even when he and Angelina were dating, then just friends with benefits, he usually just went with the flow. Nothing was ever planned. But with Hermione, everything felt different. Not in a bad way, of course, but in a way that made Fred’s insides melt. Hermione was calculated; she had everything in her life organized. What she saw in Fred he had no idea, but he sure was happy she felt the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone buzzed again, this time a text from Ginny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gi &gt; you made Hermione SO HAPPY </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gi &gt; what did you do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; just went for drinks at the pub and then walked around town. Took her to see the Halloween sculptures too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gi &gt; well she is absolutely beaming. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; thank god, honestly. I mean, she already wants to go out tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gi &gt; LOL I know. She asked me if that was too desperate</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gi &gt; listen, I know you’re my brother and all, so I should not threaten you, BUT Hermione is one of my best friends so if you hurt her… well, you know what I’m capable of. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>🗡️</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gi &gt; also, expect one of those texts from both Harry and Ron as well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; Ginny, I promise you, I won’t hurt her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gi &gt; good :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred placed his phone down again before laying back in his bed. He knew Ginny and Ron would most likely side with Hermione if anything happened. Why wouldn’t they? They both knew Hermione better than anyone. But they also knew Fred better than Hermione did, so why he was happy they were talking him up to her. Not that Fred needed their help to look good, but it felt nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he got up and quickly changed into his pajamas before laying back down in his bed. Fred could not turn his thoughts off. He kept thinking of different scenarios where Hermione might finally realize she was too good for him and reject him. Or a time where he might fuck up everything they have and Hermione would never want to speak to him again. Were they moving too fast? Should he just end it now? The sex was good though, should he just stick to the comfort of meaningless sex? Would Hermione like that? Was Hermione that kind of girl? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit, Granger,” Fred said out loud, sitting up and putting his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to admit it: Fred Weasley had been in love with Hermione Granger since high school. Now, he just needed to act on it and he was not about to let his mind come up with ‘what ifs’ that will take away one of the best things that have ever happened to him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is definitely a shorter chapter, but we had Hermione talk out her feelings, so I felt like Fred had to as well. Any ideas about a second date idea, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. work song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fred and Hermione's second date!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to @moonfairy13 for the film idea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna sat in their kitchen, each eating their own individual breakfasts. Ginny and Luna were having a heated debate about whether or not the Loch Ness Monster actually exists, as Hermione barely listened, completely lost in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last night had been one of the best dates she had ever been on and already she and Fred were going on another date tonight. She really wasn’t sure why she jumped on the opportunity to go on a second date the very next day, but here she was. Hermione wished she could figure out what exactly she was feeling, or at least have some insight to how this relationship was going to be. Could she even call it a relationship? No, right? They only went on one date, and she was absolutely sure sleeping together didn’t count as something exclusive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, is that your phone?” Luna asked, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hermione asked, glancing at her phone on the table. The screen was lit up, ‘MUM’ staring back at her. “Oh, it’s my mum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly grabbed her phone, answering it as she got up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, mum!” she said, now making her way to her bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi sweetie!” Mrs. Granger replied. “It’s been a while, I wanted to check in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum, we talked three days ago,” Hermione told her, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I missed you,” Mrs. Granger stated, laughing herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was an only child, so phone calls from mum and dad were not rare. They missed having her in the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, how’s your weekend so far?” Mrs. Granger asked her. “Anything fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione remembered she hadn’t told her mum about her date with Fred. There was no point in hiding the relationship from her mother. Plus, her mum met Fred years ago, so Hermione knew she would already like him. Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually went on a date,” Hermione said, sitting on her bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Hermione! That’s great!” Mrs. Granger exclaimed. “With who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you already know him,” Hermione told her. She heard her mom hum on the phone. “Do you remember Ron’s older brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one?” Mrs. Granger asked. “Doesn’t he have five?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the twins, Fred,” Hermione answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, okay, I remember meeting the twins,” Mrs. Granger replied. “I also remember you complaining about them. Specifically Fred.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt herself blush. “I mean, I guess. But things have changed! I know him a lot better now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger laughed. “Hermione, sweetie, I’m sure they have! So how was the date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice! He’s a great guy, mum,” Hermione told her. “We’re going out again tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, wait,” Mrs. Granger interjected, “he’s Ron and Ginny’s older brother, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but they’re okay with it!” Hermione exclaimed. “In fact, they’re excited about it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good! I trust those two,” Mrs. Granger said. “You sound very happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, mum,” Hermione replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you, sweetie,” her mum said. “Tell me how tonight goes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to you tomorrow! Go get ready for your date!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. “It’s not until tonight, but I will! Bye, mum!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, sweetie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione hung up and laid back on her bed. Talking to her mum did make her feel better about everything. If her mum was happy for her, then everything was good, right? Why was she overthinking everything? Hermione knew why: it was because she overthought everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred had texted her this morning, asking her if she would like to pick the date for tonight. While Hermione said yes, she could not stop thinking about where to go. She didn’t want to pick somewhere boring, but she also didn’t want to pick something too stimulating. She could ask Ginny for help, as she does know Fred best besides George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to talk to Ginny, Hermione got up and made her way back to the kitchen where Ginny and Luna were discussing the effect of almond milk on the environment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, Luna, it’s the bees,” Ginny said, pointing her spoon at Luna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna nodded sagely. “Yes, you’re correct. I don’t disagree with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why I made the switch to oat milk!” Ginny exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, guys? Mind if I interrupt?” Hermione asked, joining the two girls at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you agree to try oat milk with me,” Ginny stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. “Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, what do you need?” Ginny asked, leaning forward on her elbows, hands propped on her fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Fred and I are going out tonight, and he told me to pick since he chose last night,” Hermione explained, “but I have no idea what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about dinner and a movie?” Ginny suggested, stroking her chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Switch the order,” Luna said. When Hermione and Ginny looked at her confused, she continued. “Movie first, then dinner so you have something to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a really good idea!” Ginny said, giving Luna a high five. “What do you think, Hermione?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know what movies are out there,” Hermione said, “plus, last time we watched something together it was stand up comedy and he just laughed the whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny had already pulled her phone out, scrolling through online movie suggestions. Luna got up to look over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! The movie theater in town is having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span> marathon,” Ginny noted. “Which is strange because May 4th isn’t for months, but whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are they having it?” Hermione asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny shrugged. “Because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Anyways, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empire </span>
  </em>
  <span>is playing at 6:30. That’s the best one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, cool, but I thought the point of dinner was to talk about the movie,” Hermione mentioned. “Didn’t Fred see that movie already? I know I have. Everyone on this </span>
  <em>
    <span>planet </span>
  </em>
  <span>has seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk about the Vader twist,” Luna suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Discuss scenes that still hold value,” Ginny added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think of the music?” Luna mentioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I get it,” Hermione said, laughing and holding her hands up. “I’ll run it by him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll say yes,” Ginny told her, smugly. “Trust me. He will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Hermione texted the idea to Fred, who immediately answered with the affirmation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right,” Hermione said, holding the phone up for Ginny and Luna to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems excited,” Luna said, squinting at the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think so?” Hermione asked, now looking back at her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, my dear, you need to be more confident in yourself,” Ginny told her, giving her a pat on the shoulder. “That’s my brother you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed, but knew Ginny was right. Movie and dinner it was.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Fred arrived at the girls’ apartment at 5:30 on the dot. The movie wasn’t for another hour, but with the walk over, ticket purchase, and snacks, they wanted to give themselves some extra time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione opened the door after Fred’s second knock, bundled comfortably in a light coat. She looked excited, her cheeks red despite not even being outside in the chill yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” she replied, turning to give Ginny and Luna a quick wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun!” Ginny called. “Be safe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will!” Fred and Hermione replied in unison. They turned to each other and laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred offered Hermione his arm, which she took, and the two walked out of the apartment. They made conversation, Fred telling Hermione about his and George’s day at the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and we both applied to grad school,” Fred told her offhandedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did? Fred, that’s great!” Hermione told him, giving his arm a light squeeze. “When do you hear back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We applied for early action, so in a couple months I think,” Fred replied. “It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is!” Hermione replied. “Are you worried?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About getting in?” Fred asked her. Hermione nodded. “A bit. I mean, we graduated two years ago, so we needed to call and get our transcripts. I know my grades weren’t the best, but, we’ll see I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll be okay,” Hermione stated. “You’re very clever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, ‘Mione,” Fred said, giving her a warm smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the theatre, Fred held the door open for Hermione, letting her in first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, let me pay for the movie,” Hermione told him, placing a hand on Fred’s hand that reached for his wallet in his pocket. “You bought the drinks last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, you pay for the movie, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>pay for the snacks,” Fred replied, still pulling his wallet out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for them to buy the tickets and the snacks. They found the mostly full theatre, finding two seats next to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empire Strikes Back </span>
  </em>
  <span>is definitely the best one out of the saga,” Fred told her, opening the bag of M&amp;Ms he bought at the snack bar. “Agree or disagree?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s definitely one of the better ones,” Hermione replied thoughtfully, holding out her hand for some M&amp;Ms, “but my personal favorite is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Return of the Jedi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting, Granger,” Fred replied, pouring her some M&amp;Ms. “We’ll discuss this later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights dimmed and the movie started. Since this was a marathon, there were no ads to get through, so they were able to settle in quickly. Not even five minutes in, Fred slid his arm around Hermione’s shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He felt her shift a bit so that her head rested on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the movie progressed, they continued sharing the candy they picked out. Fred kept checking on Hermione out of the corner of his eye, trying to see if she was having fun. From the light, Fred could see Hermione’s eyes glued to the screen, watching in concentration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that they had seen the movie already, Fred couldn’t help but laugh at the audiences’ reactions. People still cheered for Yoda, questioned when Obi-wan mentioned another, booed at Lando’s betrayal, cried when Leia told Han he loved her, and gasped at Vader’s revelation of being Luke’s father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They act like they’ve never seen the film before,” Hermione whispered as Leia and Chewie flew the Falcon towards Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred chuckled. “It’s a classic. Why not still react.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got me there,” she replied. The person next to them shushed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred stifled a laugh as Hermione shot them a dirty look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the movie ended, Fred and Hermione waited in their seats as everyone around them got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure you gather all the trash,” Hermione told him, grabbing her water bottle sitting in the cup holder. Fred grabbed his wrappers, balling them in his fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where are we going to dinner?” he asked her as they finally stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t actually have a place in mind,” Hermione admitted, her cheeks slightly pink. “I was thinking we walk around and go into the first place we come across.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like that idea!” Fred told her earnestly. It added a bit of spice to their evening. “No backing out, though. Even if we hate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Hermione exclaimed. “I’m in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were out of the theatre, Fred took Hermione’s hand in his, their fingers interlocking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first restaurant they came across was a 50s style diner, which they were both excited about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I know I’ve seen that movie hundreds of times,” Fred said as they sat down. “But, all those reactions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hundreds </span>
  </em>
  <span>of times, Fred?” Hermione asked him, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, close to that,” Fred told her, shrugging. “I’m just surprised people are still surprised that Vader is Luke’s father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but it’s surprising when you think about it,” Hemione stated, grabbing a menu and opening it up. “Especially when you think about what Obi-wan told Luke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m listening,” Fred said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued chatting about the movie, placing their order when the nice waitress came over. Hermione offered her points as to why she liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>Return of the Jedi </span>
  </em>
  <span>better, which Fred had to admit were well thought out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, when you first saw the movie,” Fred began, “were you surprised about the Luke and Leia being twins twist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad actually spoiled it for me,” Hermione told him, scrunching her nose. “He showed me </span>
  <em>
    <span>A New Hope </span>
  </em>
  <span>and when I asked if Vader was Luke’s father, not only did he say yes, but he told me about Luke and Leia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, that sucks,” Fred replied. “Didn’t that ruin the rest of the movies for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering I was ten? No,” Hermione replied, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their burgers and shakes came soon enough, so they were soon eating in silence. Though he had his own fries, Fred decided to steal some of Hermione’s to see how she would react. As he suspected, she reached out a hand to slap his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, eat your own,” she stated, slapping his hand again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But yours are better,” he told her, hitting her hand back and grabbing a fry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, because they’re mine?” Hermione teased, now reaching for one of his fries. “Dibs on yours then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred now reached for her shake. “I’m trying this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope you like strawberry,” Hermione told him, grabbing Fred’s shake. “What did you get?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oreo,” Fred replied, watching as she tasted his shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is mine now,” Hermione told him, now taking another sip. “This one is so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but can I keep yours?” Fred asked her, holding the cup up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred was glad Hermione suggested this. Actually, he was just happy to be here with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mione, this was a really great idea,” he said, reaching over and taking her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Hermione replied, blushing. “I’m really glad you liked it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like anything we do, Hermione,” Fred replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione snorted. “Do you now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…,” Fred realized. “Okay, well… yeah, I enjoy that too. Maybe more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you now?” Hermione asked, trying not to laugh. “I don’t mind that too much myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, we could do that if that’s where the night takes us,” Fred suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione finally laughed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fred</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what, is that a yes?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have class tomorrow,” Hermione said, shaking her head, but still smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fair,” Fred said. “Education over anything, I respect that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you being sarcastic right now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she tried to sound serious, Fred could tell she was teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, Hermione, one of the things I love about you is how passionate you are about your education,” Fred said, giving a small shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blinked, staring at Fred, her mouth slightly open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Fred asked, worried he offended her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… love that about me?” Hermione asked. Her eyes widened as she said that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, I mean,” Fred stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, yeah. Always have, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Hermione replied, slightly red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we forget I said that?” Fred asked, embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, Weasley,” Hermione teased. “I’m storing that somewhere to bring up later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred groaned. “But why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How else do I tease my boyfriend?” Hermione asked. As soon as the last word slipped out, she froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred pointed at her, smiling widely. “Aha! Oh, you called me your boyfriend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It slipped!” she exclaimed, shaking her head. “I didn’t mean it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No take backs!” he told her, Hermione now grabbing her face in her hands. “Nope, you said it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve only gone on </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>dates!” she replied, peeking at him through her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And slept together twice,” he added, smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That- that doesn’t,” Hermione stammered, finally looking at Fred. “Gah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mione!” Fred exclaimed, laughing. “I’m kidding. We really don’t need to label this yet if you’re not ready!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took a deep breath. “Can we go on a few more dates first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah of course,” Fred replied. “Hermione, like I said, only when you’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Fred,” Hermione said, smiling. “I really appreciate that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred nodded. “Yeah, always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finished their dinners and Fred paid for dinner, despite Hermione’s protests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked her home, leaning against the wall when they reached her door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’ll text you for the third date?” he asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like this switch off idea we have,” Hermione stated. “It’s nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but now I have to top </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars </span>
  </em>
  <span>and burgers,” Fred said, shaking his fist dramatically, causing Hermione to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They smiled at each other, shuffling a bit awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you goodnight?” Fred asked her, moving towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you ask permission?” Hermione replied, but lifting her chin anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her gently, placing a hand gently on her waist. Just as she reached up her arms to wrap them around his neck, the door opened, Ginny standing there, her arms crossed, but a smirk on her face. Fred and Hermione broke apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, have a good date?” Ginny asked, looking back and forth between Fred and Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, you’re home,” Fred said, “we were planning on being really loud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny opened her mouth, about to hit Fred, when Hermione got in between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, nope, he’s leaving,” Hermione stated, stopping Ginny from hitting Fred, who was holding his hands up to deflect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaving,” Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at Fred, who stuck his tongue out in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Fred,” Hermione said, pushing Ginny inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, ‘Mione,” Fred replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked home, he reflected on the night he had. Hermione had called him her boyfriend, even if it was a mistake. Fred really wanted to call Hermione his girlfriend, but he meant it when he told her they could take the time she needed. How did they go from sleeping with each other, to building up their relationship. Either way, Fred couldn’t help but feel lighter than he had in days.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact! Hermione's story about her dad spoiling the Luke and Leia being twins twist? Based on my own experience. It happened. I was sad. I was v confused then Luke and Leia kissed in Empire because I know they were twins.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. sedated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's midterm week and Hermione is always studying. While she's used to her friends making fun of her for always working, Fred is different. Instead, he checks up on her and continues to support her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With Halloween coming up, business at the shop picked up quickly. Fred and George were getting orders left and right, causing them to stay late nights. They didn’t mind, of course, a joke shop is what they’ve been working for their whole lives. Sure, sometimes running a shop could be stressful, but neither of them would trade it for the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think the pizza place down the street is open?” George asked the night before Halloween. They had both been at the shop since early in the morning, working nonstop and only taking a quick lunch break in between. It was close to midnight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred rubbed his eyes. “Maybe? I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me check,” George said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and leaning back in his chair, placing his feet on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know,” Fred replied, pulling out his own phone. He wondered if Hermione was still awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” George exclaimed, dropping his feet to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Closed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, yeah,” George groaned. Fred heard George’s stomach growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, are you that hungry?” Fred asked, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We ate a late lunch at, what, 3:00?” George replied. “So yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure something out,” Fred muttered, his own stomach now growling loudly. “Something has to be open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George groaned again and went back to scrolling through his phone. Fred unlocked his, finding his text conversation with Hermione and texting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; George and i have been working since early this morning and we are so hungry. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; i’m scared george might eat me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting Hermione to be awake, but she texted back within a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; haha oh no! Luna and I have both been cramming for midterms since this afternoon. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; where’s ginny? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; take a wild guess ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F &gt; gross. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; at least Ron has to deal with it, not you! Though apparently they’re “studying”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; hey Luna and I are actually going to make a late night vegan pizza, would you and George want to join us?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred looked up at George quickly, holding his phone up. “Georgie, we’ve been saved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” George asked, looking up from his phone, eyebrows creased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred held his phone out for George to take. George read Hermione’s message, a grin creeping on his face. “Blimey, your girlfriend is the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she’s not my girlfriend yet,” Fred replied, blushing and taking his phone back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George just shrugged but got up out of his chair. “Well, whatever she is, she’s a life saver. Let’s get going before I explode.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys quickly organized their office and locked up the shop. They weren’t too far from Hermione and Luna’s apartment, so they decided to just walk and embrace the crisp, fall weather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they did, George was telling Fred about the new restaurant he and Lee tried a couple days ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can take Hermione,” George said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred thought about it. “Not a terrible idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the apartment building, Fred texted Hermione who told him to come up and go on in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys!” she stated as she opened the door, letting the twins inside. “We’re just putting it in the oven now, so I hope you don’t mind the twenty minute wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t mind my growling stomach,” George replied, walking in and sitting at the kitchen table. “Hey, Luna! How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m fine, George,” Luna replied, taking her seat back at the table where her laptop was set up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha working on?” he asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A paper applying Plato’s ‘Allegory of the Cave’ to current events,” Luna replied, shrugging a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, can you explain that a little more please?” George asked, eyes widening in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna just nodded and began to explain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred tuned the two out and stared at Hermione who was now leaning on the kitchen counter, textbook in front of her. He smiled to himself, just watching her sigh and turn to the next page. Unable to wait longer, he went over to her, leaning next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever stop studying?” he asked her, giving her a light poke on the ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked up at him, bags under her eyes that told him no, she never stopped studying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a break, ‘Mione,” Fred told her, closing the book in front of her. “It’s midnight, and I bet you’ve been studying all day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes with her fists. “Since I got home from class.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When’s this midterm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Hermione sighed, opening the book back up again. “I’ll take a break when we’re eating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred just nodded. “Want me to go over there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stand here and watch me if you’re so keen,” Hermione told him, giving him a tired smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did just that. At one point, with about ten minutes left for the pizza, Fred began stroking Hermione’s back gently. Even though he wasn’t pressing down hard, he could feel the knots on her back, the tension building as she studied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The oven </span>
  <em>
    <span>dinged </span>
  </em>
  <span>to signal the pizza’s completion and Luna went over to take it out, her fancy oven mitts completely too big for her. She took a pizza cutter out of the drawer and cut it into eight even slices, two per person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, ‘Mione, break time,” Fred said, closing Hermione’s book once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and took the plate that Luna offered her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four sat at the kitchen table eating ravenously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never had vegan pizza before,” George stated, looking at Luna. “It’s really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna shrugged as she took another bite of her own piece of pizza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting us come over,” Fred told the two girls. “We really appreciate this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione waved her hand. “I’m sure you would have done it for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finished eating, Fred and George both got up and cleaned up the plates and the pan. Fred took over washing as George dried, placing each plate on the drying rack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t need to do that,” Luna told them, walking over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you fed us,” Fred said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we don’t mind the clean up,” George finished. “Seriously, thanks again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you guys are more than welcome to do it again,” Luna replied, giving them each a kind smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get going, Freddie,” George said, glancing at Hermione who was grabbing her textbook off the counter. “The girls are busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys can stay,” Hermione said, book held loosely in her hand. “I mean, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred and George glanced at each other. Fred would have happily stayed, forcing Hermione to take a break for once and go to bed. Leaving George felt weird though, and he didn’t want to force Luna to hang out with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mione, we’ll head out,” Fred said. “I think you two need to go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna looked at Hermione. “He’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he is,” Hermione sighed. She looked up at Fred. “You’re a bad influence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m telling you to stop studying and focus on you?” he asked Hermione, grinning. “Well, I’ll take it.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt bad that she wasn’t paying as much attention to Fred during midterms, but he constantly assured her that he didn’t mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mione, honestly,” he said one day while they were talking on the phone. “I know how much your education means to you. Just remember to take care of yourself every once in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t think I’m stupid and boring for always studying?” Hermione asked him, biting her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, no!” Fred exclaimed, surprised. “Why on Earth would I think that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Ron and Harry are constantly making fun of me for always working,” Hermione sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron is a nursing major, please tell him to continue studying,” Fred told her. Hermione laughed at that. “Don’t listen to them, okay? Study hard, but take breaks. I’ll check in to make sure you shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next week during midterms, Fred did just that. He texted her after every class to check in and ask how her tests went, he would text her snack reminders, and sometimes he would send her pictures of funny clouds he saw in the sky. Hermione could not be more grateful. Never once did he complain that she was spending too much time studying, but instead he offered words of encouragement. Hours would pass where Hermione would forget to text anybody back, even her own parents, and still, he was just happy to be there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry and Ron are planning on having a get together to celebrate the end of midterms,” Ginny told her, walking into Hermione’s room. It was Thursday night, and while Hermione was technically done with all of her midterms, she did have one last presentation the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow?” Hermione asked, glancing up from her note cards that she was rehearsing from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny nodded. “Yeah, with some guys from the team. I was gonna invite the girls too. You in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione thought about. She had been so stressed the past week, midterms hitting her harder than the previous years. While hanging out with her best friends sounded great, she really just wanted to unwind with a good book and some tea tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think more on it,” Ginny said. “Don’t feel like you have to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Hermione sighed. “I might sit tomorrow out then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally get that,” Ginny replied. “Call my brother. See if he’s around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might actually do that,” Hermione said, picking up her phone and checking to see if she had any messages. There was only one from Fred which told her to kick the presentation in the arse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are honestly so cute,” Ginny said, smiling at Hermione. “I don’t think I’ve seen Fred this into a girl in years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt herself blush.”Well, I’m sure he has been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, he never even texts </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>during midterms,” Ginny laughed. “And I’m his sister. And one of his best friends. Basically, what I’m saying is I’m jealous my brother is giving you midterm advice and not me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. “Sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you guys official yet or what?” Ginny asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We never really talked about that,” Hermione replied. “All we talked about was how Fred didn’t want to force me to do anything I was uncomfortable with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, okay, that makes sense,” Ginny said, tugging at her long braid. “Well, whatever you guys are now, I’m just glad you’re happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ginny,” Hermione said. “That means a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Ginny stated, sticking her tongue out at Hermione. “I’m going to order some subs from that sub shop from down the street. Want anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a small chicken parm sub, please,” Hermione told her, going back to her index cards. “Let me know how much I owe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do,” Ginny said, finally walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione spent another half hour practicing for her presentation, Ginny dropping off the sub so she wouldn’t have to interrupt her study session. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally decided she was done, she opened her sub and grabbed her phone. She placed the phone on speaker phone so she could eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, babe!” Fred said after the second ring. “You done rehearsing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” Hermione replied through a mouth full of chicken parm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear Fred laughing on the other side. “Are you eating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione quickly swallowed her bite. “Yes I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m touched,” Fred replied. “You like me enough to eat while you call me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should feel very good about yourself,” Hermione teased. “Tell me about your day as I eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred told her about his day at the shop with George. They had gotten some new items to sell so they were busy creating a display to catch their customers’ eyes. Just as they completed one display, a woman accidentally bumped into a different display causing it to fall. Though she was apologetic, Fred and George assured her that this happened all the time. George cleaned that mess as Fred had to go over the books, trying to figure out how to pay their only employee. Luckily, they were able to close shop at 7:00, and only had to stay until 7:30.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds stressful,” Hermione said when Fred was finally done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, we’ve had worse.” Hermione could almost see Fred grinning through the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, since I’m done with midterms tomorrow, would you want to hang out?” Hermione asked him, crumpling the empty paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely! You’re not doing anything to celebrate?” Fred asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Harry and Ron are having a party, but honestly, I’m wiped,” Hermione explained. “I’d rather stay in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I come over with a bottle of wine and we can watch Netflix?” Fred suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt warmth spread through her. “That sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! I’ll try and get there as soon as we close shop tomorrow,” Fred told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! And Fred?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, ‘Mione?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said, “for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to thank me for,” Fred told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but there is,” Hermione assured him. “You’ve been so great this past week. I’m so lucky to have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m the lucky one,” Fred said, laughing. “Now, go to bed, ‘Mione. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow,” Hermione replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they hung up, Hermione leaned back on her chair, staring at the wall in front of her. How did she get so lucky to have Fred Weasley in her life? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No notes for once, but I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. like real people do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fred comes over to spend a lowkey night with Hermione after her midterms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's honestly just fluff. That's it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday night, Hermione got the apartment ready for her and Fred’s movie night. She wasn’t really sure why she was working so hard to impress him, she knew he wouldn’t mind the state of her apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny and Luna were both getting ready to head to Harry and Ron’s. While Hermione did want to be part of the fun, she was excited to spend a lowkey night with Fred. Of course when she told the boys, Ron made fun of her for missing out on a party to fuck his brother. This caused Hermione to describe, almost vividly, just how great Fred was at sex, causing Ron to immediately backtrack. Harry, on the other hand, thought it was hilarious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha to Golden Trio &gt; Hermione, you’re still welcome to stop by afterwards!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>R &gt; yeah, we’ll save you some drinks!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha &gt; or you can bring your own, whichever! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>R &gt; let us know!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; you’re both so clingy!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He &gt; but I love you both! I’ll swing it by Fred and let you guys know!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>R &gt; okay, but if Fred comes, we have to tell George too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>R &gt; only fair</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha &gt; those two are attached at the hip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. Sure, Ron and Harry could be annoying, but she wouldn’t trade them for the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At around 7:00, Ginny and Luna bid goodbye to Hermione. They were heading over a bit early to help the boys set up. Fred was due to come around 7:30 according to his last text. Hermione decided that she didn’t want to cook, so she ordered them a pizza from the pizza place downtown. Pizza goes best with wine, right? She texted Fred asking if he could pick it up on his way, which he agreed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she waited, Hermione paced up and down the hallway, wondering what might happen. Of course she and Fred spent plenty of time together, they went on dates by themselves. Still, Hermione couldn’t help but think that this was different, more </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why was she so nervous?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock came at the door a little after 7:30. Hermione quickly pat her hair down, wishing it wasn’t as frizzy as usual. Opening the door, Fred stood there, box of pizza in one hand and wine in the other. He smiled at her as he held both up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pizza and wine delivery,” he stated, as Hermione laughed and stood aside letting him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed both down on the counter top as Hermione grabbed plates and cups. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope cups are okay to drink wine out of?” she asked him, handing him a glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred just nodded. “Hermione, to me, this is luxury.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled as Fred grabbed two slices of pizza and placed them on a plate for Hermione. He grabbed some for himself and the two went to the couch, placing the plates and cups on the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how was that presentation?” Fred asked, taking a bit of pizza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It went really well!” Hermione told him. “Got an A.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knew you would!” Fred said, giving her a high five. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the shop?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred shrugged. “Not bad today. We have some shipments coming in tomorrow that we need to unpack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate as Hermione scrolled through Netflix, trying to find something to watch. She wasn’t really sure what she was feeling, and Fred said she could choose the movie or show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you need to give me suggestions,” Hermione told him, throwing her crust on her plate. “I have no idea what to watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred grinned taking the remote from Hermione. “Hm, okay, we want a movie right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “Preferably.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something that keeps our attention, of course,” Fred stated, scrolling through. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jurassic Park</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, why not,” Hermione agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred chose the movie, but paused it before it could start. He cleaned up the plates and the pizza box, throwing the plates away and placing the pizza box on the countertop. He came back, pouring himself and Hermione more wine. When he was satisfied, he sat down next to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her close. Hermione grabbed the blanket hanging over the back of the couch and threw it over them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred pressed play and the two settled into each other watching the movie. Hermione wouldn’t admit it, but she watched this movie when she was very little and it terrified her. She had always been meaning to watch it again, but she needed someone to watch it with her. Luckily, Fred was just the right person to do so, because he had some pretty funny commentary as he watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, why did they decide to just create dinosaurs?” Fred asked, eyes glued to the TV. “Did they </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>think about the consequences?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione just giggled. She thought it was funny that during </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fred was absolutely silent, not saying a word, but for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jurassic Park </span>
  </em>
  <span>he made clever quips and jokes throughout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, just bring children the island,” Fred stated, shaking his head. “That is an excellent idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This continued throughout the movie, Hermione appreciating each joke with every passing minute. The movie wasn’t exactly scary by all means, more so Hermione didn’t know what to expect and she was in a constant state of anxiety. At one point, while two of the characters were hanging from a tree, Hermione grabbed Fred’s arm in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, ‘Mione,” Fred assured her, “they’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Hermione asked, leaning forward and taking a sharp breath as the characters jerked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Fred told her. “This movie has a happy ending, so trust me, they’re good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione believed him. Though she was so worried, she didn’t notice that she ended up finishing her first glass of wine, meaning she had to pour herself another. Towards the middle of the movie, she realized she was now done with her second glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, ‘Mione, you’re really sticking this out,” Fred told her, chuckling. “When I suggested the movie, your eyes went all wide and I was ready to find a new one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you knew I was scared since the beginning?” Hermione asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred took a sip of his own wine. “You didn’t say no, so I went with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a light slap, but she didn’t care. She was having fun watching the movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way,” Hermione said towards the end of the movie, “Ron and Harry said we can still stop by after if we want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Fred replied, shifting a bit so he can place his now empty wine cup on the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be nice,” Hermione continued, now leaning into Fred and wincing at a character’s untimely demise. “Though they said to let George know too, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Fred replied. “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glanced up at him. His face was set, eyes on the TV, not looking at her. She wasn’t really sure what he was thinking, but she settled back into him to finish the movie, which did have a somewhat happy ending as Fred told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, that was intense,” Hermione said as the movie credits began to roll. “I can’t believe I agreed to that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred grinned at her. “Not as bad as you thought it would be though, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess not,” Hermione laughed. “So, did you want to head to Ron and Harry’s?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred got up, grabbing the two empty wine cups and placing them in the sink. He turned around and looked at Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you want to do?” he asked her, leaning against the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be nice,” Hermione said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred walked back to the couch, sinking down next to her. “It’s whatever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him as he grabbed his phone to look for George’s number. As she did, she could tell he really didn’t want to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to, do you?” Hermione asked him, gently placing a hand on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I really don’t,” Fred replied, giving her a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we don’t have to,” Hermione told him. “Really, I don’t know why I assumed you would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I know I’m often the life of the party or whatever,” Fred stated, sliding his phone back in his pocket. “But I do like my lowkey days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione grinned. “Who would have thought?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Contrary to popular belief, I do like days where I can just hang out with the girl I like,” Fred told her, leaning back and putting an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, a girl you could call your girlfriend?” Hermione asked him, sliding an arm around his chest and cuddling close to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what she wants,” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s what she wants,” Hermione told him. “I think I'm ready to put a label on whatever this is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Fred asked, looking down at her. “Because I like you a lot, ‘Mione, and I really want to keep this going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like you too, Fred,” Hermione told him. “Actually, I think I liked you for a while but didn’t really know how to say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred gave her a kiss on the top of her head. “Trust me, I’ve been feeling the same way for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’re doing this?” Hermione asked. She could hear Fred’s heartbeat against her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, absolutely,” Fred confirmed. “I’ve been wanting this for so long. Though, it’s funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s funny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred laughed. “We slept together before anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed along with him. “Not my usual style, honestly, but I’m really glad that’s how it turned out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, Hermione,” Fred said. “Now, what are  we watching next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need something happy after that stress inducing experience,” Hermione replied. “Put on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pride and Prejudice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, m’lady,” Fred replied, grabbing the remote and finding the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They snuggled up again, this time not saying anything. For once, they didn’t need to say anything and they were happy with that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>